Towards tomorrow, a new destination
by LovingRainbow
Summary: Nagi finally learns that Hayate doesn't love her. What happens when they are separated? Will they ever come together again? Will Hayate finally start loving her? If Nagi's love for Hayate vanishes? What if unknown mishaps occur? Read to find out. A NagixHayate/Hayate x Nago fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hello guys, I'm Emma, Ema for short. I am a story reader and love passionate stories. But you see, I am excited to move you all with my fanfics. I haven't said anything about me in this chap yet, so forgive me . I really hope you will love my Chapters. So happy reading.

* * *

It was 3rd December, Nagi's birthday. Their college was closed for winter vacation and she was quite excited. She had woken up, although she didn't want to, at 7:00 am (the girl was unable to sleep anymore and for her 7:00 was 2:30 in the morning). But she expected a gift from Hayate, something which will (according to her) express his love for her. But, it was 5:00 pm already, and he hadn't even wished her yet! She was shocked but tried to maintain her composure. She had been wished by most of her friends and disliked it (she wanted to be wished by Hayate first). Maria had prepared a tasty cake for her but while she ate it, she was quite distracted. "If you want Hayate to wish you, just say him it's your birthday. The guy must have forgotten. Who can blame him, though? He has got a lot of work to do." Maria advised her. "Huh. My birthday comes only once a year, and if he can't even remember or keep that in his tiny little brain then he has no right to be my butler." Nagi rapped out as she sipped her tea from her cup with closed eyes and a frown (and a blush). According to her he **should** remember her birthday. It was her seventeenth birthday after all. Four years passed and a mistake such as this had never happened before, so she was unhappy. "He can remember about going to college, about waking me up early, about lecturing me what is moral and immoral, almost about anything in this whole wide world, but not my birthday! That's mean." She complained which was certainly a typical and ungrateful-brat like expression. Maria sighed. " _That girl never changes. Although she has turned 17 today, she is still so immature."_ "Maybe he hasn't gotten the chance yet to wish you nicely. Why don't you wait? He might, in the evening." She replied.

But, 7:00 pm appeared and Hayate never wished her. Well, after completing all his tasks at the kitchen in the morning, he had been studying the whole day. The poor boy's marks were horrible and he had been thinking about it a lot lately. Study, study and study was the only thing except his mistress which rotated around his head (the phrase 'except his mistress' is used because he had to protect her from burglars, kidnappers, yakuza, perverts and lechers a lot). After completing all his self-study and solving 20 sums perfectly, he stretched on his chair. "Phew, complete. Studies are getting hard now. I have to ask Hinagiku san next time to explain me some calculations."

While he said these words, he stared at the clock which almost made his eyes pop out. "8 pm! How much did I study huh? And, and I…" Nervously, he stared at a beautiful but small little crimson box on the table. "I hadn't even wished mistress yet! It's her birthday after all. She must be so much mad at me." Hurriedly he snatched the box and went downstairs. There, he saw Maria but not Nagi. "Miss Maria, how are you? Where's mistress?" He asked in a humble manner. "I'm fine. Nagi is in the garden, I suppose. She was in quite a huff a while ago." Maria replied.

* * *

Nagi sat on the grass. A cool breeze blew her hair and made our heroine feel cool. She loves breezes like that. Even the sky was beautiful and starry. The full moon showered a beautiful shimmer on her. She seemed to take Hayate's breath away. That guy was watching her for a minute or two. The last time he ever felt like this was when he had seen Athena. But, why did this girl also made him feel the same way? Her beautiful green eyes felt like they were hiding a mysterious secret. But tearing himself away from that distraction, he said in a soft voice, "Mistress?" Nagi turned at him and rose up. "Hayate…? I thought you were studying. What are you doing here?" her voice seemed mild and anger-free. "Um, I have come to wish you happy birthday. I am sorry I am late. You see, in the bustle of today's work, I…" "It's okay. You always have the time and desire to study. What does my birthday mean to you anyway?" Nagi reprimanded. "Look I am very sorry, mistress. It's not as if your birthday doesn't mean anything to me. I was just too busy today. Forgive me." He said in his most apologetic tone. Then producing that crimson box from his pocket he said, "Happy birthday mistress."

Nagi looked at the box and took it in her hands in a serious manner, asking, "What's this?" Then opening it she saw a beautiful platinum ring in it. "It's a ring! You are giving me a ring?" It was more than a surprise for her. "It's the first object I ever bought for a very special person with all the savings I did in my childhood. After all you knowthat my parents made me labour from my childhood. I bought it for her so that it reminds me about her always. But I never got the chance to give her this ring. Today, as I give it to you it reminds me of my childhood desire." Hayate explained in a sad but cheerful manner. Nagi looked at it and blushed. "Special person… Is it your most beloved girl?"

"Yes, so will you accept it? It's a little cheap though." He requested. "I…will." Nagi's voice came muffled because she lowered her head and her bangs hid her eyes. But anyone can notice the blush which formed on her cheeks and understand it (except Hayate). Slowly, Hayate took the ring, took her right hand on his own and put the ring on her middle finger. "It looks nice in your finger." He said, smiling with his eyes closed." Nagi stared at it. Indeed, it seemed to be the most beautiful ring she has ever laid her eyes upon.

"Thanks Hayate. It's beautiful." She said. "Now here's something from me." Saying so, she produced a beautiful diamond ring from her pocket. "My mother gave this ring to me, before she died. She said me to give this to my most…precious person." She blushed while saying all this. "Um, I will give it to you, as a reward." Hayate looked at her, in a confused way. "But it's your mother's gift to you…" He couldn't even complete his sentence before she took his hand and put the ring in it. "There. It looks perfect." And she smiled.

Hayate looked at the ring. "But, didn't your mother tell you to give this to your most pre..." "Yes, so I give this to you. You are my precious butler." Nagi answered back. "Moreover, whenever you look at this ring you will remember me always, won't you?"

Her face was lovely. Her voice was sober. His heart thumped in his chest after hearing that reply. But that proved she wanted him. Why wasn't he unable to say anything, then? That was a childish answer, but seemed to be so thoughtful. He stared at her. His thoughts vanished into thin air.

"Hayate? What happened? You aren't speaking?" Nagi asked, concerned. "What? No, I was thinking…" He stammered.

"Thinking…? Anyways, you will stay with me and protect me always, right?" she enquired. "Yes, of course. I will stay with you always" Hayate replied.

"Really…? Always, right?" "Yup." He replied. "Fine. Then promise me…" Saying Nagi closed her eyes and rose a little bit from her height with her feet. "If you mean it, then kiss me, Hayate, because a kiss is an unbreakable promise." Nagi whispered softly.

Hayate's eyes widened a little bit as he stared at his mistress. He was astounded. But just as if her words had a magic spell which bound him, he lowered his face. Cupping her face gently with his hands, he closed his eyes and brought his face closer to her own. His heart thumped furiously and he blushed. Although he didn't understand why, he was going to do it. Their lips were just millimetres away from each other now and were about to touch but maybe fate was not on their support. "Nagi, Nagi where are you? Your grandpa's calling for you. Nagi." Maria called as she came into the garden. Their eyes became wide open at her voice in shock. As Maria came she saw Nagi standing alone in the garden, watching the moon. "Nagi, Hayate's not here? I thought he was with you." She said as she came nearer to Nagi. "He was here but left. Anyways let's attend the old geezer's phone call, shall we?"

Hayate was hiding behind one of the pillars' of the front porch. After they left, he heaved a sigh of relief. " _Maria would_ _have killed me if she had seen me going to kiss her. …Kiss her…I was going to kiss her?"_ He felt confused.

* * *

After dinner which was very delicious (Hayate made it) he went to his room. _"College opens from tomorrow. I have to_ _wake mistress up earlier. Oh yes, I haven't thanked her for this ring. I should. She mustn't be asleep yet."_

Hayate went towards her room. He saw the light from underneath the door and went to the doorknob. As he was about to open the door he heard their voices. "He gave this ring to me. My birthday gift. You know, Maria, he even said me a special person. He wanted to give this ring to me from his childhood." "Oh really, then you should have rewarded him." Maria jested. "I did. I gave the diamond ring to him. I knew it. He said he loved me the first day we met. Oh Maria you know, I also…I…love him." Nagi blushes all the shades of red, crimson, scarlet and pink while saying that.

Maria stared with confusion towards her. Hayate almost felt his ears were deformed. He didn't have the courage to go inside her room after hearing that. While he slowly walked towards his own room, her words rotated inside his brain.

" _Loves me…the mistress loves me? But…why…?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hello. This is my original creation actually. I forgot to mention in the previous chap but the **bolds** are shouted words and _italics_ are inner thoughts. Kay? Please review my fanfics if you like them.

* * *

" **Mistress, come fast, would you!** " shouted the blue haired boy from outside the mansion. He was waiting for his mistress for a long time now and didn't wish to wait any longer. A beautiful diamond ring glittered on his finger. "Coming", a female voice replied from inside. As the blue head was watching his wrist watch and stamping his feet, out came from inside, panting and puffing and literally running, a blond. She came out and huffed. The blue head turned behind to face her, "How many times have I told you not to…", and stopped in his tracks. She looked at him, put her right hand behind her head, and said casually, "Sorry Hayate, I didn't mean to keep you waiting. Just so you know, I forgot my notebook, so had to fetch it. I was unable to find it you see, because everything was here and there. Hahaha. But… why do you stare at me like that?" Nagi asked. Hayate's eyes were fixed on her. He didn't move. He didn't stir, but kept looking at her. _"She looks so...beautiful!"_ Hayate had never actually thought so before. But, seeing her in a college uniform felt a little different.

"Hayate?" enquired Nagi and went closer to him and waved her palm before his face. "Ha oh I… yes" said Hayate, coming back to his senses. "What were you looking at?" she asked. "No um nothing. I felt different seeing you in a college uniform."

" _I shouldn't think those kinds of things. It isn't correct."_ He mentally instructed himself.

"So I don't look nice?" asked Nagi.

"No you do." He answered back.

Nagi spun around. "It feels a bit tight at the chest area. But it's much better than the Hakuo uniform." She replied.

"Yes, it sure is." And he laughed.

"So you kids are still lazing around and not going to your college?" Maria asked; coming outside, hand on her hips. "You'll get late if you kept fooling around. And, you don't want to be late on your first day after the winter vacation, do you?"

"Oh yeah, I had completely forgotten!" Hayate tugged Nagi's hand and sped towards the bicycle. "Come on, Mistress, and bye Miss Maria." "Hey stop pulling me." Nagi screamed. But it was too late. Hayate had already pushed her on the bicycle seat, sat himself, and rode off.

"Ah, these kids never change, do they?" and Maria laughed. "Four years have already passed, but the two of them are as careless as ever. They still haven't learnt how to be peaceful with each other. But…four years have already passed, hasn't it?" and Maria reminiscenced about the past. "It seems not but just some months have passed since Hayate had come in our family; four years, is it? She was a little kid just some years ago, and today she is 17 already."

Time sure flies fast, doesn't it?

* * *

Nagi sat at the back seat while Hayate paddled at the front. There new college was quite far from their mansion, so walking till there was not an option. It was quite rare that Nagi and Hayate were together on a cycle, and Nagi enjoyed it. She was already 17 years old. She had graduated with flying colors. She and Hinagiku were the only students who got 98% and a special A ranking. She had grown quite tall since when she was 13. Her feminine assets had developed. She has blossomed. Her bust was quite large now (actually much larger than several girls in the whole college. That explains why the chest area feels tight). Her emerald eyes had their own charm; her lips were pink and the hair was longer than before. They were so beautiful and golden that she kept them down nowadays. She was admired by almost all the boys in their college; and envied by almost all the girls.

There was not much change in the looks of her butler though. He was 20 and quite muscular, manly, courageous, charming, pleasant, and cute. He still had those girlish features, but his back was much broader than before. And, he had grown very handsome over the years. He was also envied by most boys because he stayed under the same roof as Nagi.

"So, Hayate, answer my questions which follow." Nagi demanded.

"What questions?"

"Why were you looking at me or something in awe? What was it? And don't you dare hide."

Hayate actually didn't think of a reason when he looked at her. He just thought she looks so beautiful. So, when this question was asked, he became rather scared. "Uh, um, I looked at… at… a spider! Yes, a spider! It was a different kind of spider. I love spiders!"

"What? Spider! You stupid idiot! I never knew you were interested in spiders." Nagi shrieked.

"Why are you angry?" he asked innocently. That reason seemed reasonable enough, to him. He forgot that certain girls hate spiders.

"Anyways, I just can't get over the fact that we are going to college. Sounds so unrealistic, doesn't it!" "What's unrealistic in that?" grumbled Nagi. "That's just a school for adults."

"No. It's a place where we can study and make friends."

" **Yes! That's why it's just a school for adults.** "

"Huh. Miss Nagi never changes. But after all she is a little…" While Hayate thought these words, he paused. "No. She isn't a little girl any more. She is a teenager who…is my mistress." While he was thinking these thoughts, he suddenly felt Nagi's head resting on his back. "But, if I have to go to college with you Hayate, I wouldn't mind at all. I know if you are with me, then even the Lucifer can't frighten me, because you are…my butler." She whispered.

Nagi's thoughts for Hayate were the same even after four years. She hasn't and won't ever change her feelings about him. That misunderstanding hadn't improved that he loves her and will always.

Hayate didn't say anything. He kept quite. His eyes were hidden by the shadow that his bangs had produced. But, after a while these words left his mouth, "Yes mistress. I am your butler. And I'll protect you always. Today, tomorrow, and forever."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The downy snow swept down beautifully like silk from the sky. The sky itself was pitch-dark black. There were food stalls, toy stalls, gift stores and clothes shop. Shopkeepers bargained with their customers and showed excellent pieces of art. There were couples who walked hand in hand and couples who laughed with each other. Mothers held their children with tight hands while they tried to crawl inside the shops, trying to buy the toys. The cause of all this hustle and bustle was '25th December'.

All the surroundings were filled with snow. It was a white Christmas. As Nagi looked at the streets from her balcony, a snowflake brushed through her face. It was too cold and they had received a Christmas break from their college yesterday, only for a day though. As she looked at the couples, her mind filled itself with Hayate's thoughts. The blue head told her that he will bake a Christmas cake for her and Miss Maria. He was so selfless. He always thought about others first. He could have enjoyed the holiday Nagi bestowed upon all her servants, maids and SPs. But he stayed back at home to work hard for her. Maria was tired so she took a day off. Tama was in the kitchen, probably disturbing Hayate, while she...was enjoying the snowy scene. Suddenly her eyes fell on the platinum ring on her finger. He gave it to her for her birthday. She loved it. It was beautiful. Caressing it with her fingers, she stared at the shiny metal. If only he ever directly confessed himself to her directly, she would have been happier.

Her phone suddenly rang up, disturbing her from cudgelling up her brains anymore. Angrily, she picked up the receiver. "Nagi Sanzenin here. Who's speaking?" "Hello, Nagi, it's me, Isumi. Merry Christmas." A calm, feminine voice spoke from the other side of the receiver. "Merry Christmas, Isumi! Sorry for speaking so angrily." Nagi felt embarrassed and apologised.

* * *

" _Done, the cake's completed! Oh what an awfully long time it took because of Tama. That jerk..."_ Thought Hayate, exhaling a sigh of relief. Tama stared at him. He was bound to a pillar with ropes and tape was put on his mouth. He is definitely cursing the butler in his mind while struggling to get free. _"Now, all I have to do is call mistress and Miss Maria."_ Hayate's mind rewound to the day when he heard Nagi's confession. Looking at the expensive ring he thought, _"I am wearing it today only because she thinks I told I love her the first day we met. I want to tell her that... I don't."_ Hayate remembered her love confession again. " _He said he loved me the first day we met. Oh Maria you know, I also…I…love him."_ "Ugh!"Saying Hayate ruffled his hair with his hands. Why, oh why did she misunderstand him?! It was supposed to be a kidnap. He told he needed her and knew she's the one he was searching for...

Suddenly, everything became crystal-clear to Hayate. When he said he needed her she thought he said he loved her. That's why that day she told him that he must never betray her. Oh. His poor innocent mistress, he shouldn't have interpreted it like that.

While Hayate thought all that, he was disturbed when he felt a hand resting on his shoulder. Turning about sharply, he saw Maria standing behind him. She had a grim, serious look on her face, which explained she got inkling of what he might be thinking. Acting as if nothing had happened, Hayate said in his most cheerful tone, "Miss Maria! You...here! I thought you were in your room. The cake's ready. I was going to...to...to call the mistress. You wait here. I'm coming." Hayate said in a hesitant tone, which betrayed his usual self. "Nagi has gone to Miss Isumi's. So, now as she isn't here, you better explain yourself." said Maria, in a tone which proved her suspicion. "Um, what explanation are you expecting?"

"Don't play fool with me Hayate. You are so distracted nowadays. You don't even speak to Nagi or me but always stay away from us, especially her. I have noticed this the past few days. Why? Did you two get in a fight?" she asked in a concerned tone.

First Hayate felt he should lie, but he knew his trick would be caught if it was Maria he was against. So, leaving a sigh, he replied, "Amazing Miss Maria, you know what? I thought no one would notice this but you did. Yes I am distracted. But, it's not because of a fight at all. It's just..." and he fell silent. Maria looked at him. Her eyes narrowed. She looked densely at him before asking again, "It's just what? You seriously aren't hiding anything from me, are you? If you are confess yourself before it becomes a bigger issue, because you know..." "She loves me, doesn't she?" Hayate interrupted Maria. "She mistook my words for a love confession on the first day we met, so she thinks that I love her, doesn't she?" His volume gradually increased. "I don't love her in a lover sort of way. Of course I respect her more than anyone else. My feelings are stronger for her than for anyone else. But, I don't love her...in that sort at all."

* * *

Nagi looked at the talismans and gave a bored yawn. She was told to wait before the tea was brought to her. Outside the window she could see the snow falling. _"Isumi's probably lost while she went to bring the tea."_ Her eyes rotated around to the sleeping figure covered in a sheet which rose rhythmically because of her breathing. Sakuya! Isumi told Nagi to excuse her. She had come to Isumi's mansion and had fallen asleep. Nagi narrowed her eyes as she saw Sakuya muttering in her sleep. Leaving a sigh of regret about coming there, Nagi rose from the cushion and went near the window opening it, which brought a puff of cold breeze inside. She wondered what Hayate did. Suddenly she heard Sakuya's voice. "Nagi, what ya doing here?" she sounded drowsy and irritated. "Close the window. It's so cold!" "Oh Sakuya you're waking now? Merry Christmas." Nagi sounded insulting.

Well nothing much happened, other than a fight between Nagi and Sakuya which could have transformed into a bloodbath if Isumi hadn't stopped them by coming into the room. Then the three of them drank Isumi's handmade tea. Sakuya complimented it while Nagi just told its okay. Some more chat between the Christmas being so boring and some whatnot ended the not-so-pleasant party. Suddenly Isumi's eye fell upon the eye catching ring on Nagi's finger. "That's a beautiful ring you're wearing. Did you buy it?" "What, this ring? No, I got this as a birthday present...from...Hayate." "Wow! That was sweet of him to present you such a lovely ring!" Sakuya said at which Nagi blushed and nodded.

The party ended with Nagi bidding them a goodbye. As she walked the road watching her wrist watch in a confused way she said to herself, "Oh, no. Its 7:00pm. Maria will scold me for staying outside for such a long time." As she was muttering to herself she suddenly felt a strong hand grip his mouth and someone cry in a hoarse voice, "Nagi Sanzenin, I got you!"

* * *

Hayate was sitting in a chair in a tired manner. Maria stood like a patient women beside him. She didn't have anything to say to him. Tama had heard the entire conversation and was still and silent. The room was enveloped in a gloomy silence. Not a single soul made any sound. At last Maria left a defeated sigh. "You are... you want to say all this to Nagi? You must know that she will kill you if she comes to know about all this. No...Not only kill you! She will die in grief herself...and you wouldn't want that, will you?" "What can I possibly do about this, then? She...she misunderstood me and I...don't want to lose her because of that. I just can't! She is the sole purpose of me staying alive. She is more precious to me than my life! I...can't lose her. She is the matter of life and death for me." He whispered to no one in particular.

Suddenly they heard the phone ringing. Speedily, Maria went to receive it. 'Hello? This is the Sanzenin residence. Who are you speaking?" She talked on the phone no more than a minute. Her face turned pale white and the receiver slipped from her hands. "If you want to protect her, bring a million yen at the second garage near hatsushi building. You get it?" Maria stood still for almost 10 seconds. Hayate came to the room and enquired who it was on the phone. Maria could say nothing more than the word, "Nagi!"

* * *

"Mm!" Nagi's voice was muffled as the kidnapper had pressed a kerchief on her mouth. She was unconscious for some half an hour or so since she didn't remember anything. _"Where am I? Oh yeah, I remember someone suddenly pressed his hand on me. Does this mean I am kidnapped?"_ She looked around to find herself confined in a garage. Her body was tied to a chair with her hands and feet tied too. _"How stuffy it is here!"_ She thought. The kidnapper dozed in a chair but awoke to Nagi's struggling sound. Looking at the tied billionaire he said in a superior voice and a smirk, "Stop moving. It's of no use! I have already informed your mansion of your being here. The money must be here anytime." _"That geezer! I'm a hostage again? How do I fall in these situations? Oh Hayate, please save me. I can't even shout because my mouth's tied. "_ As she struggled to get free. But it was of no use. But, she didn't have to struggle long. Suddenly there was ear deafening sound which was caused because of the breaking of the garage shutters. They were broken because of the single kick of an outraged butler. His left leg, which was in the air, had kicked the shutter open and his eyes were hidden in the shadow of his bangs (which proved he was furious). The kidnapper shuddered suddenly towards the unreasonable way of entering while Nagi was speechless. That was quite unimaginable for the villain. He was about to shout his way back but no words came out. Like an ogre, Hayate said in a deadly tone, **"So you kidnapped my mistress, huh? Well thanks for telling your address, because you committed the biggest mistake in your life, mister!"**

"Hey! Can't you enter without knocking and where's my money? What an ill mannered person you..." but he can't even finish his sentence. When a dormant volcano erupts, it destroys a lot of life. Hayate can be called one such dormant volcano, don't you think? When his wrath thwarts he can almost kill someone. That's the situation with the kidnapper. Poor fellow! Well, he is brought to justice by Hayate and no one can imagine less.

Hayate stared with anger at the now paralysed kidnapper. Then his eyes met with his mistress's moist greens. Going slowly over to her, he freed her from the ropes and opened the piece of cloth from her mouth. "Are you okay?" was the first question he asked her. Nagi looked at him. She trembled on the chair and stared at Hayate in fear. "I was scared... oh Hayate!" She muttered. He asked her with concern, "Did he hurt you anywhere? You aren't touched anywhere right? Or did he molest..."

Nagi's hands were now wrapped on Hayate's neck and her face was buried on his chest. She wept copiously and trembled but felt calmer than before. "Than...Thanks for coming to save me Hayate. I was so scared. I thought you might not be able to find me. I...I..." But no more words came out from Nagi's mouth. Hayate was surprised. Of course he didn't want his mistress to hug him. But knowing the situation he kept quite. He embosomed her softly in his arms as he felt her grasp on him getting tighter. Patting her golden locks he said in a warm voice, "Now, don't cry. I'm here, am I not? No one will hurt you now, mistress." As she faced him, Hayate's cheeks became pink. Her moist eyes, her pink lips, her red cheeks, her face, were so cute. But realising that she is his mistress he immediately removed this thought from his mind. Using his thumb to wipe her tears he smiled. "Let's go home now, shall we?" "Yes." Nagi smiled as well. This cold Christmas felt warm in the arms of Hayate.

As they walked back home, Nagi's arms were locked with Hayate's. Her head rested on his shoulder. But Hayate felt uncomfortable being near his mistress. His eyes were hidden. As they walked Nagi said, "Thanks for saving me Hayate." "That's my job mistress." He said in a heavy tone. He sounded weird but Nagi didn't mind. She felt safe, protected. For Nagi, it was one of the best Christmas.

* * *

Sometimes, misunderstandings are better than reality. The delusions which we carry in our mind give us much more happiness and we tend to stay in those delusions. This was the situation with Nagi. She stared at the night sky from the balcony of her room. The snow ceased to fall. The platinum ring sparkled on her finger. As she stared at the sky she smiled, "Oh mother, Hayate is so cool. I miss you much less now. He brought that enormous change in me. Please don't mind if I spend less time with you. And look after me like you have for the last 12 years, okay?"


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe, I don't know if you are a boy or girl. I am a girl. According to me, grammatical errors are not good. I have tried to lessen them. Please be kind and thanks for your review. I love you if you are girl and I owe you if you are boy. (I LOVE BEAUTIFUL GIRLS). I guess you are a boy. Please continue reading. And my chaps are according to the anime not manga cause have never read it. And if you are kind enough to tell me can you tell the meaning of one shot? And about Hayate's childhood I made it up in this chap.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Hey isn't he so handsome?

"Yes that suited man is very handsome."

"But why is always with that certain blond? Is she is girlfriend?"

"No I heard his mistress. That man's her butler"

"Mistress? So buxom?"

Hayate who was drinking water from his bottle suddenly had a violent fit of coughing from hearing that conversation. Luckily, Nagi was nearby so she tapped his back and helped him to overcome it. The coy girls and boys of their college thought of the both of them as a couple and poor Hayate was unable to explain to anyone that they were not. _"B...bu...Bux...ahem! Of all the adjectives why that word?"_ The poor guy thought.

Hayate and his mistress were very popular in their college because of their good looks, Nagi especially so. Her indifferent eye, her golden locks, her bust, her height, her studies were something which made the boys long for her. She and Hinagiku were the most popular in their college among girls. And that was one of the reasons why Hayate had an especially tough time. Although they spent their time in college not more than some months, she had already received so many love letters. Their college's boys had already started being a nuisance for both of them. Hayate was hated by all the boys; not only was he popular but he also had such a charming young girl as his mistress. Her rare smiles were something the boys looked forward to. But that rascal (Hayate) was the only one to whom she smiled. And this increased the jealousy of the boys. But he was too strong for them. They knew that he can reduce their bones to dust as he can do almost anything to protect his mistress (and he can go so far). And unfortunately Nagi was liked by many male teachers because of her intellect as well.

Nagi looked at the blue head in his butler uniform talking with a certain pink haired girl very jocularly and she fumed with anger. The college girls would always talk with him whenever they got the chance. Hinagiku seemed quite happy talking to him as well. An angry purple aura had appeared around her but he didn't seem to notice. "Humph" saying Nagi left her desk and went out of their class. She was very angry, why would he talk to Hinagiku and not pay attention to her?! She was his mistress whom he loves, not her! Crossing her arms on her chest she walked through the corridor. "That jerk! Why he? What's so attracting in Hinagiku and not me? I would rather say he's too sticky with her. I hate him!" While she muttered to herself she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. "I guess you must be Nagi Sanzenin, right miss?" Nagi turned around to see a boy looking at her in a lustful way. "Huh? Um, yeah. I do am." "I have heard a lot about you. You indeed are very beautiful." The weirdo said as he advanced towards her and she stepped back. But she soon had nowhere to run to since her back was pinned to the wall of the wide corridor and the boy put both his hands on her sides to prevent her from escaping. "I don't actually see you alone much. Today I did and I am not going to leave this chance. You see Miss Sanzenin, many boys like you a lot and I am one of them. So I want you to become my girlfriend if you don't mind." "I **do** mind! Are you in your right mind or not?! I don't care if other boys like me. I don't like anyone, you see and I would appreciate if you would leave me alone." Nagi almost shouted. "How can I possibly leave a cutie-pie like you? I love you Miss Sanzenin and I would like it if you would reciprocate my feelings..."

But the guy was unable to complete his sentence as he felt a life-taking punch on his cheek. **"UHHH"** The dirty pervert screamed and fell down almost ten steps away from where he was standing. Nagi's right hand was on her cloth above the piece of her heart as she saw the miserable boy lying on the floor. She felt puzzled and then looked to see who actually almost killed him. Her eyes fell on the butler who looked liked a demon in his anger. He said in a thick voice, "Please don't do the mistake of cornering my mistress again, if you love your life. I don't like it." Then clutching Nagi's left wrist he took her away. "Hayate, please wait..." Nagi requested in a pitiable voice. The boy stood up with his hand on the cheek on which he was punched. Blood fell from his mouth but he had a smug on his face. "Oh Hayate Ayasaki, I finally know your weakness!"

* * *

Nagi's wrist was being pulled by Hayate and it felt uncomfortable. Nagi constantly said it hurts but he didn't pay any heed. His hold tightened and Nagi's screams went on increasing. His hold was so strong that Nagi couldn't snatch her hand away. At last after reaching the terrace of their college he finally let go of her hand. "Ouch! Why, you jerk! What's got into you? I tell you it hurts and you..." There were tears in Nagi's eyes because of the pain and she held her left wrist in her right hand and twisted it. But Hayate stood like a statue without saying anything. His eyes looked dangerous and he gazed at Nagi in anger. He clenched his hands into a fist, **"I am a jerk, aren't i? Why you? Is that what I get for protecting you? If I hadn't got there in time and if he would have done something to you, I would never have been able to forgive myself."** Hayate practically cried and screamed at the same time. Tears fell as he closed his eyes and wiped them away with his sleeve. He was scared and showed it. He had to. It was his mistress after all.

Nagi looked at him in disbelief as she saw him crying. Then a warm smile cast itself upon her face as she stood up and went to him. Patting his head she said, "Hayate, I am fine! You protected me after all. If you are my butler then I don't have to worry. Now, now." She blushed as Hayate held her tightly and cried his heart out. Such was the understanding between the both!

* * *

The snow still fell from the sky. Christmas had passed two days ago and it was still cold. Nagi smiled as the flake touched her face. It was 11 pm. She should have been asleep but was not as Maria hadn't come till then and she couldn't sleep in the dark (neither in the light) so thought it wise to be awake till Maria comes. The breeze was very cold and she liked it. But she felt very drowsy too. So not being able to wait anymore, she set off to search for her maid. She went through the big corridors of her mansion. _"I wonder where Maria is. That woman..."_ As she muttered to herself she came to Hayate's room. There she saw the door having a little bit of gap and light came from the gap. Nagi understood that Maria must be in his room. She felt a little jealous that the both were alone. Feeling curious, she put her ear on the door to eavesdrop their conversation.

"Miss Maria, I didn't know why but I suddenly embraced her at college today! That came from nowhere. She must have mistaken that as a show of love again!" She heard Hayate say.

"You mustn't be so sad about it, Hayate. She is your mistress after all." Maria explained.

"But Miss Maria she thinks I love her! She even thought that while giving her that ring I told her a special person. But whom I actually meant that special person was Athena."

The earth seemed to slip from underneath Nagi's feet. She couldn't believe her ears.

"For Athena! Really! You mean..."

"Yes, when I was small I used to work very hard in a tea shop. The owner was very kind. Because of being such a small boy, he used to give me some extra money. So I saved a lot and was finally able to buy that ring for Athena. But unfortunately I was never able to give her that ring. As I was very poor and my parents just wasted all the money they can, I was very tempted to sell it for some extra money. But since that always made me remember Athena's face, I couldn't bear to sell it and kept it with me for the last 10 years until mistress's birthday. She is my second mistress so I presented her that ring, but not for love or anything of that sort. But she mistook my actions. I had never loved her. The first day we met I had actually wanted to...to kidnap her, because of lack of money, but she took me in and I kept on cheating her for the past four years! I feel like an opportunist."

Nagi suddenly felt that someone stabbed her with a knife in the heart. _"He...doesn't love me! He never loved me!"_

She ran away from there. Her heart felt like it broke to a million pieces. She ran back to her own room, closed her room with a thud and buried her face in her pillow. She felt like a patsy. Crying through the entire night Hayate's cruel words floated in her mind. _"He doesn't love me. He never did!"_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Miss Zoe, if you don't mind I will call you miss, your lovely reviews are treasured by me. I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. So, as an apology, I updated two chapters. I want to ask you a rather stupid question (I don't know if it is stupid or not). What is/are your favourite pairing/pairings in Hayate the combat butler? Mine is Nagi x Hayate. I don't know why but I love Nagi. If only I was in Hayate's place, I would have confessed that to her. You might remember I told I love beautiful girls. I almost feel homosexual (and transsexual for that matter). You know what; I have almost fallen in love with a female teacher in my school. She is exquisite. And if you actually don't mind I will chat with you in the beginnings of the chapters of my fanfics, kay?

* * *

The snow covered the ground. The grasses were covered in snow and it looked beautiful. Hayate stared at the white snow and sighed. It was only 5am and his breath came out like vapour. He went inside the mansion as it was too cold to remain outside for long. It was a Sunday and he didn't want to waste today's day. The fresh shimmer of the sun's rays fell upon the snow, producing a beautiful colour. He smiled seeing that and looked at his diamond ring. It shone in the rays of the sun. He loved it because it was his mistress's gift to him.

He looked at the calendar. It was 29th December. After three days it would me New Year's Day! He smiled, as he knows that his childhood New Year's and his adult New Year's are much different from each other. They are different because of a certain girl, named Nagi. Her kindness has allowed him to understand the fun of both Christmas and New Year. But, his smile vanished soon because he knows that she showed him her kindness because of a misunderstanding. She wouldn't have taken him in as a butler if she didn't feel he loves her. He might never have met her, all this might never have started and he might have been in his own thatched home now or might have been dead because of his organs having been sold to the yakuza! Hayate shook a little bit at that. He knew he was here because of her. She meant everything for him. She was not only a mistress for him, but his new life! So, he'll do anything to protect her. When he was 16, he had taken that responsibility and will fulfil it, no matter what!

As he was thinking all this he heard Maria's voice. "Hayate, could you please go to the market and buy some vegetables for me?" At this he looked at the watch. It said 6 am. "Sure!" saying this and going to the kitchen quickly he picked up the shopping bag and went out of the door. There were not many provisions in the mansion and he would buy them out, to help Miss Maria do the cooking.

He didn't take a very long time. At the most he returned at 7am. _"There was so much snow on the road._ _Seems like it snowed a whole last night."_ He exclaimed after returning.

"Thanks Hayate. You are so kind." Maria said.

"Don't mention it, Miss Maria."

"Yes, don't mention it Maria. He is just a servant here. He has to do what his seniors tell him to." It was Nagi's voice. Both of them looked around to see her. Her eyes seemed dark green like those of a dead person and her voice sounded bossy. Her hands were crossed on her chest like a superior.

"Why, good morning mistress? You woke up so fast?" Hayate enquired humbly.

"I can wake up anytime I want. I don't need a servant to tell to me when what to do."

"Servant! You mean me?" Hayate asked in shock.

"Why? Aren't you one? I thought that you were my butler who **is my servant**!" she exclaimed.

Hayate kept quite but was shocked. Maria didn't get anything what was it about. Nagi...had never addressed any of her maids or previous butlers as her servant. So, why suddenly did she say that?

Nagi looked at both of them. Then looking at the shopping basket she frowned and went away.

Hayate who was making the breakfast was quite sad. He had never heard Nagi in that manner. He feared he might have done something to upset her but he doesn't understand what it might be. As he looked at Maria he noticed she was tensed as well. It proved she didn't know anything about it. Hayate didn't get what he might have done wrong. "You needn't be so sad Hayate. Nagi is very awkward sometimes. She might not be able to complete a game so she must be angry." Maria suddenly said. Hayate looked at her. She was trying to calm him down and he had to remain calm for her sake. "No, Miss Maria. I am not sad at all. You are right. It must be the matter." He said.

* * *

The hours flowed by. Nagi neither talked nor replied to any question asked by Hayate. He felt restless; why would she not talk to him? She never looked at him either, so he concluded that whatever mistake he committed must be a very grave one, although he didn't know what mistake it was. It was already 5 pm but she never spoke a single word to him the whole day. At last Hayate asked her, "Mistress you seem upset. Have I done something wrong?"

"Hayate, did you ever do anything wrong?" She asked in an insulting manner. "You are a very perfect person, but remember this that even the most perfect person has done one or the other mistake in life. I have as well. Remember this."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I am a chatterbox. Even in my class, my teachers complain to my mother I am too talkative. But I love talking (it is **not** an inherited trait). I hope you don't feel bored reading my unnecessary chats. Since I don't know who you are Miss Zoe, I feel more excited. Please give me the permission to chat how much I want. Although I have friends I am rather lonely, because I am the only girl in my class who doesn't have a facebook! You might ask what having an account in facebook has to do with loneliness. Actually all my friends have and they talk day and night of it and it only! I feel ignored and left-out. It's not as if I want to have an account but sometimes I feel lonely. But it's fine. I get 1st- 3rd rank in my class. I am not bragging or lying. Since you are only person till now who reads the boring fanfics of this stupid authoress, I owe and love you. Please continue reading. Every single day I'll come up with some new topic for talking. Please respond to that.

* * *

"Happy New Year, Hayate!" exclaimed an excited Ayumu. "Happy New Year to you too, Miss Nishizawa." Hayate replied in a sad manner. Ayumu had wished him. When Maria came Ayumu wished her too. But neither Maria nor Hayate were so excited about it. "What happened?" Ayumu asked. "You two don't look well. Are you sick?"

"Not really Miss Nishizawa. We just have a lot of burden on our shoulders." Maria replied. She seemed very tired and pale. Hayate was especially sad. Three whole days had passed but Nagi didn't speak to him at all. He had tried to speak to her though. All this trying had made him very tired indeed. They had now gone to a New Year's party at Sakuya's. Hinagiku, Ayumu, Izumi, Isumi, Miki, Yukiji, Nagi and many others were invited. Sakuya wore a hideous black dress. Isumi wore a yukata-kimono. Wataru drooled at Isumi. Yukiji had drunk 10 glasses of beer while Kyunosuke Kaoru tried to stop her. Everybody enjoyed but only Hayate was sad. Nagi was up in the terrace and he was unable to see her.

"Can you please look after Hayate till I return, Miss Nishizawa?" Maria pleaded.

"Of course, I will be glad to help." Ayumu said.

"Thank you." Saying that Maria advanced towards the terrace.

* * *

Nagi sat on a bench in the terrace. The breeze blew beautifully. According to the weather forecast, there might be slight snowing after some days, but Nagi didn't mind. She sat there with an emotionless face. She wore a beautiful white party gown. Many young men had complimented her but she didn't say anything. She had gone to the terrace only to be away from Hayate, and nothing else.

"Nagi?" she heard Maria's voice but didn't turn around. Maria came to the bench and kept her hand on her shoulder. "Won't you talk even to me Nagi? What fault have I committed that you are angry with me as well?" she asked. Nagi stared at the moon. "You know, Maria? I don't want to trust anyone anymore. The person closest to my heart lied to me. I was born to be lied to after all, I guess." She said in an emotionless tone.

"Nagi...you...you don't mean that Hayate..." and Maria became shocked. "How did you know? He said so to me only..."

A smirk appeared on Nagi's face. Her green eyes became dark again. "Right! He said to you because he knows you are kind enough to forgive, but I'm not. He...he is such a...such a jerk!" Tears fell from Nagi's eyes. Her shoulders trembled. Maria did not have the courage to face her. She sat down on the bench and soothed her by patting her head. Tears fell from her eyes as well. She didn't know what to tell to Nagi.

"Maria, you knew about it, didn't you?" Nagi asked in a pitiable way.

"I...I..." she stammered, not knowing what to say.

Nagi's eyes became more tearful. "You hid it from me as well! Why, why Maria? Do you bear a grudge against me as well?"

"No, Nagi. I thought that it will make you very sad. You were so happy..." and Maria started shaking.

"Happy! What happiness are you talking about? If I knew that he didn't love me, I would never have taken him in. That would never have caused me any sadness. But you...you hid it. It isn't your usual self. " Nagi's throat choked from crying.

Maria stroked her hair. She didn't want to see Nagi sad. She knew she had done wrong by hiding that secret. After becoming calm enough she asked to Nagi, "It isn't your usual self either Nagi. You would have discharged him if you knew he didn't love you. So why did you not do that? You are still keeping him. I don't mean you to throw him out. I just..." But Nagi stopped her midway in her sentence. "How can you discharge a person who is precious to you than your life? Maria, I love him and that wouldn't change. He doesn't love me, but I do. I couldn't bear to be away from him. So I am trying to cut him dead. I hope he will reject me himself and go his way. That way I don't have to bear the pain of firing him."

Maria looked at her. Nagi buried her head on Maria's chest and cried her heart out. What could Maria do? She silently watched her and hugged her back. Her tears fell on Nagi's head while the moon showered a beam of light on them.

* * *

That day passed with Sakuya telling silly jokes to the audience but Hayate never paid attention to the. His thoughts were about Nagi. _"Oh, mistress, I wonder will you forgive me for my unknown mistake."_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Miss Zoe, the way you tell me my flaws, I respect it very much. Since I have never read the manga and since I can't, I don't really know a lot of things which actually happened. You told me and I'll try to improve them. Thanks for your assistance. And yes, i completely accept the way you described nagi-chan. The flaws make her adorable. I am still a rookie. My main reasons for writing it is for typing practise and spelling practise. I am trying to understand truly about the depths of Nagi and Hayate. So look at me like a younger sis and forgive my mistakes and tell them what they are. You know, in my school, except teachers, no one is my friend. Others look down upon me. Although telling you won't change anything, I just want to share. No one except my mother understands me actually.

* * *

Hayate's eyes stared at the blond who was sitting on her bench doing the homework. He would definitely talk to her today even she kills him for that. Another day passed and she hadn't talked to him! He couldn't take it anymore. She would stretch sometimes on the chair; sometimes she chewed her pencil but didn't talk to him who was but sitting away from her at a distance of five hands. Hayate didn't make a sound but kept staring at her with serious eyes. She acted weird. Even Miss Maria hadn't spoken to him last night at all! Ayumu had enquired him at the New Year's party if everything was alright, but the blue head could reply nothing. How could he reply if he himself didn't know if everything was alright or not? So today he will talk and ask her what was wrong with her!

Nagi's homework ended at last. She stretched. "Done. Finished at last! Now I can play some games!" exclaimed Nagi. She was about to leave her room when her elbow was tugged by the blue eyes to make her aware of his presence (which she already was). "Mistress, we need to talk!" left a stern command from his mouth.

"Hayate, leave me. I am not in a mood to talk now. I need to go." She said trying to free her elbow. "No. We will talk now and right now! Why wouldn't you talk to me, huh? I have done something wrong, but what is it?" he sounded very strange and possessive. "Sorry, but if you don't know what you have done wrong than I can't tell you. Now leave me before I get angry." She shouted. But it was too late. Hayate pulled her behind with her elbow and embosomed her in his arms. Her hands were stuck to his chest and his hands rested on her waist. "Please mistress. Tell me what mistake have I committed. I need to know!" he sounded sympathetic, and whenever he sounded sympathetic she was always mesmerized by his cute self. No, but not today! She struggled to get free, and didn't even pay him any attention. "Lemme go, you jerk!" she screamed.

Hayate has never wanted to use force on her against her will, but today he would. Using his arms to store her in place he said, "Why? What wrong have I done, huh? Tell me or else I won't leave you."

Hearing this Nagi calmed down. Leaving a sigh she said, "I can't. You should find out yourself." She shook while she said this. Hayate felt confused and taking advantage of it Nagi jerked him and ran away.

The dinner ended with little conversation. The diners didn't say much, only sometimes a ' _give me that'_ or ' _I want more rice'._ After the dinner Hayate stood at the balcony. The breeze brushed his hair. A shadow covered his eyes but he wasn't sad. He was...feeling ignored! The only girl whom he didn't want to was ignoring him. She now won't even share her sorrows with her butler! He couldn't take that. He clutched his fingers and hit the porch. _"Darn it. What's with her?"_

"Hayate, do you have some time to spare?" he suddenly heard Maria's voice. The woman had understood his sorrows and finally wanted to speak to him. "I do." He replied.

The leaves of the trees shivered because of the breeze. Maria looked at the sky while Hayate looked down at the grass. "So, she overheard me saying I don't love her, right?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes, and she is a lot hurt about it." Maria's voice was heard.

"But she...she...she should have..." stammered Hayate.

Maria sighed. It looked like according to the weather forecasts' the snow will fall again. Tears fell from Hayate's eyes. He never wanted to hurt her. "If she was angry, she should have fired me! Why did she hurt herself by keeping me in the mansion?"

The platinum ring shone in Nagi's fingers and a drop of tear fell on it, making it glisten more. Nagi's eyes seemed like a dead person's. She didn't smile. She didn't weep. The tears fell from her eyes involuntarily. Suddenly she heard loud footsteps outside her room, but she didn't feel curious to open her room's door and see what it was. Maybe it was the right idea after all because Hayate opened the door with a burst. "Mistress!" he shouted.

"What is it?" asked Nagi, wiping her tears away.

"Mistress, if you think that I am going to leave you ever then you are wrong. You can fight with me all you want but I won't leave you!" He shouted.

"Oh, so Maria told you already about me. Well there is nothing else to do if you won't leave me. I have to take my own actions then." Nagi said calmly.

"What action?" he said in a puzzled way.

Nagi looked at Hayate. "You sure you won't leave me on your own?"

"I promised to stay with you forever." He said

"Then that's a no, right? You don't leave me a choice." Nagi said.

She looked at Hayate for a moment. Then calmly she walked over to him. Looking at him for a second more she said, "Sayonara, Hayate."

Nagi's hand touched the bowtie on Hayate's neck. Then she pulled it. The silk ran through her fingers and slipped through his neck softly until it was not there any longer.

Hayate's eyes became wider than saucers. Maria who was watching them from behind the door was shocked. Nagi held the ribbon tie in her hands. "All long as you don't wear it, you are just a well dressed guy, not a butler. And since **I** took it off, you no longer **are** my butler."

"Mi...Mistress you...you..." Hayate didn't have words to speak. He was more than just shocked. The bowtie is all for a butler. He is nothing without it.

"Now you may go. There is no more use for you in this mansion." Nagi ordered.

"Nagi you can't do so!" Maria said. "Do you even know what you have done?"

" **I don't need to listen to you."** Nagi shouted. **"Be quite."**

"But..."

"It's okay Miss Maria. If that's what the mistress wants then I'll go away." Hayate said lachrymosely.

"No you can't..."

Nagi said not a single word. Tears fell from Hayate's eyes as he ran away from the room. Maria was unable to say anything. The snow fell ceaselessly from the sky. Suddenly Nagi put her hands in horrid to her head. "What have I done? I...I"

Maria looked at her. She didn't say anything. Suddenly they heard the entrance door bang.

Maria thought, _"He must have left. Oh, Hayate."_

* * *

I want to say something Miss Zoe. Please forgive me but my internet recharges are only for five days. My parents don't like it if I do too much net surfing. How would they? Every parent wants their child to study or do something. But my parents are very nice. If you see I am not updating for some days, you should understand that my internet balance is finished. But don't ever feel I have given up on my fanfics. I don't have broadband connection because my parents don't want me to get addicted to it. I myself can't tell when the net will be recharged. But I will do reviews to my stories almost every day since I want to keep talking to you (if you don't have any problem) and tell you in those reviews when my internet might get recharged. That's because my mom has net pack in her mobile **almost** always. But I can't publish the stories from the mobile. So please don't give up on me. I love you. And please respond to my reviews. And yes the suspense's over! Hooray.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Just like you said Miss Zoe, I looked up in the fanfics, when we met that day it was destiny by brandy rules. I don't want to badmouth him/her but it was not so perfect. i don't understand the language, but I won't say it is bad, because whenever people write something according to me they write with feelings. He/she put – (hyphen) to indicate who is speaking. I didn't like it. According to me, the fanfics by Askforxyz are truly amazing. If you have read it please tell your thoughts about it.

Miss Zoe, there are some questions I want to ask. Don't feel that I can do some harm to you by having that information. I just want to get closer to you. I am a student.

I want to ask you, what class/job/work/college do you study in or work? And if-if you don't mind, in which country do you stay? If you mind, no need to tell. I won't mind. And feel free to ask me anything. If I don't understand your questions I'll ask you what it means. And yes I am from India. There are no manga stores here. And yes, what do you think my age is?

* * *

"The onions are done cutting. Now what is left is to cut the potatoes! Phew!" said Maria. The maid stared at the grandfather clock in the room. It said 7pm. It was actually messed with and showed wrong time. The actual time was 8 pm. It was an hour slow. Maria looked at the clock one last time. Tama sat in one corner of the room. Small drops of tears ran through her eyes. "Oh no I am not crying, this is because of the onions." She said to herself and Tama. But she knew lying to her or anyone else won't change the truth. They were real tears. She was crying because Hayate has gone. At one point she had fallen in love with the butler. Yes, she had loved...him. But she didn't want to. It was his goodness that had made her fall in love with him. The only thing she ever wanted was for Nagi to be happy, and that's why she herself had ignored that love, but she had loved him, hadn't she? But she wanted to see **them** together, not separated.

She walked through the mansion corridors; they seemed ghastly. Ever since Hayate has left, the mansion doesn't seem lively anymore. The woman noticed that even Tama wasn't impish anymore. Only two days passed but it seems eternity since he left. She had told Nagi to call him back, he will come back if she calls him, but she was very stubborn. She hasn't even talked to Maria the whole day. She even refused to go to college and also gave up talking to her friends. That was something very Nagi-ish.

"This time it is snowing more than it has ever! Well it is the last day of snowing." Maria exclaimed to herself. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind herself. _"She must be here."_ Thought Maria and she was right.

Coming through the corridor was a beautiful but deathly blond. Her golden locks reached till the back of her knees. Her eyes were dark green in colour like a corpse and her presence felt like a ghost, who was barely alive. Nagi came to Maria and said her, "Maria, I am not feeling comfortable enough. If you don't mind I want to go outside. Maybe I won't eat my dinner today." "But I have already cooked. If you don't eat then it will go waste. I don't want to..." but Nagi stopped Maria in the middle by saying "Excuse me." and walked away.

Maria soon heard the entrance door slam. _"She must have gone. Oh, how I wish you wouldn't be so stubborn Nagi."_

* * *

The chilly winds produced a cutting sensation in the skin. From near and far away one could feel nothing but only the damn cold winds. People hurriedly passed away in jackets and woollen garments. But one certain blond was seen walking like a drunkard. She was wearing no warm garments and anyone would have thought she was mad. A flake touched her face slightly and passed away. The biting cold winds touched her bare skin. It felt like an indescribable scene.

She walked slowly; her steps faltering. She walked to goodness know where, but as the road was filled with very dense snow, Nagi fell down. Her face was buried in the snow and her body ached with cold. "Ah, child are you okay?" asked somebody, who Nagi doesn't know. That somebody (probably an old woman or middle aged woman) helped her to come out of the snow. Nagi coughed. Then she huffed. "Child, it's cold! Wear some warm garments." Advised that somebody. "Thanks, but don't help me. I don't deserve pity. This cold shows me the reality. The biting winds explain to me my capacity. All this, it's neither a lie, nor a fairytale." Nagi blabbered. The person became puzzled. _"Must be hit in the head, poor child."_ She thought.

Nagi didn't look at the person. She just carried on walking after she stood up. The flakes fell continuously from the sky. Drunkenly walking, she finally reached her destination. Looking at the vending machines, she said, "Reached at last."

* * *

The platinum ring glittered under the street lamps. The blond reached the vending machines, and caressed it with her fingers. The machine was broken and it won't work even if you put the coin in the slot. But, it was special for Nagi. It was where everything had started. It was where the dream had started. Two days ago the dream had ended. That dream was special, and since she no longer sees it, she had just come to the starting point. A single tear left her eyes. Oh if someone told her she can die now, she would have agreed to that. Another flake touched her face. She smiled unintentionally.

"'I need you. After seeing you I knew it. You are the one I am searching for. Will you come with me?' They were the words you told to me Hayate. I can still recall it, crystal clear." She murmured.

She opened her palm and put it in the wind. A flake fell on it, and on the flake fell her tears. "I don't know why, but I can't live without you. Oh how I love you Hayate. I still do."

But those were her last words about Hayate. Suddenly Nagi heard a husky voice, "If you still love him, come with me. I will teach you how to hate him, Nagi Sanzenin." It was that boy from their college.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Miss Zoe, I want to talk to you about the song Brave Shine from Aimer. It's a very cool song. I don't really understand Japanese (I guess it is in Japanese) but the tune, rhythm and style is amazing, don't you think? If you have already heard that song, I am 99.99% sure you have liked that song. If you haven't, I recommend you hear it. It's truly amazing! And sorry this chapter is too short. And did you like the way I separated Nagi and Hayate? Their lovey-dovey style will resume after some chapters, don't worry. That boy who was punched is the true villain in my fanfic. He loves Nagi in a guilty way. In my fanfics, Nagi will become bad first and then will become good again because of Hayate's efforts. And I don't want our friendship to break even after this fanfic's over. I have always thought each and every one in this world is selfish. I am as well, because I want to keep talking to you for my own happiness. Talking about worthless things with you is what i am waiting for everyday. No need for you to review everyday after getting your job. I just want our friendship to continue. I have taken a liking to you, Miss Zoe and I love girls. Maybe sometimes you can afford to talk, once in a week perhaps? In the form of reviews since neither of us have facebook. And yes i hope you like the chapters.

* * *

Hayate stared at the blue sky. It had snowed so much that it was impossible to go outside someone's home. He had heard somewhere that yesterday was the last day of snowfall. Indeed the sky looked fresh and blue. He likes bright days.

"Hayate kun? What are you doing here?" it was Hinagiku's voice. Hayate looked at her. She must be shopping since there was a shopping basket in her hands. "Hello Hinagiku san. Pleased to meet you." He said. "Pleased to meet you too." Hinagiku said. She came near Hayate and sat down on the bench he was sitting. "You seem tired." She said.

Indeed he was. He hasn't eaten anything since three days. The continuous snowing and cold had chilled him. But it wasn't actually the snow or the cold that made him tired. It was, Nagi.

"Hayate Kun, where is your bowtie?" Hinagiku suddenly asked.

"Oh that, it...is lost." He lied. But Hinagiku can see through his lie. "Hayate Kun, if a ghost suddenly comes to me and says the world will end I might believe that rather than your foolish accusation. I know that you can lose your life but not that tie. It represents that you are a Sanzenin butler!" Hinagiku said.

"You asked me something whose answer I don't know. What else can I say then?" he asked tearfully.

Hinagiku seemed surprised. Then she asked softly, "What happened Hayate kun? Are you okay?"

"Do I seem okay to you?" Hayate whispered.

"But, but you are not... Hey wait; you didn't have a fight with Nagi now, did you?" Hinagiku guessed.

"What else can be expected from a special A holder!" Hayate exclaimed.

"Well, now what did you two fight upon? She has snatched away your bowtie for it? And how does it tell you I am a special A holder?" Hinagiku asked.

"Nagi, hm, hasn't snatched my bowtie for any this-that fights. She had never done so before. But, it seems this time I have done an unforgivable mistake. Even I might have fired my servant for that reason, if I had one." Hayate said to no one in particular.

Hinagiku was surprised. She didn't get it. Fired! Nagi firing Hayate is something she has and will never think. So what she heard was unbelievable. She had also never dreamt of it. During the black camellia thing (I don't know if Camellia spelling is right. If wrong kindly tell me the correct spelling), Hayate resigned from the job but it turned out to be a fake. So she enquired, "You are lying. You are just pulling my leg. There is no way such a thing can ever happen! Don't play such a rude joke on me, Hayate Kun!" she said jocularly.

Hayate didn't reply. He couldn't. He just kept looking at the sky. The clouds passed over his head. The clouds made him remember the way he used to stare at them at his 6's. His childhood was something like this. No, his childhood **was** this, except that at that time Athena used to occupy his thoughts instead of Nagi.

Suddenly they heard a scream, **"Nagi, Miss Nagi! Where are you? Miss Nagi."** It was Maria's voice. The maid was searching over here and there like mad. "Miss Maria, what happened? Why are you shouting like that?" asked both Hinagiku and Hayate together, coming to her. Maria trembled with fear after seeing them, "Hayate kun, Katsura-san! Have you seen Miss Nagi anywhere?"

"No. Where is mistress?" Hayate asked.

"She went out of the mansion yesterday and never returned. I am searching for her from yesterday, and she can't be kidnapped because no ransom call has come. When I went back to the mansion today after searching for her I found this in the letter box." Maria said and showed them a letter. The letter had a bloody smell.

Hayate hastily opened the letter. Hinagiku also looked in it, but as soon as it was opened they were shocked (except Maria because she had already read it). In it was written, in bloody red ink in broad letters, I WILL KILL YOU, HAYATE AYASAKI.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Thanks Miss/Mr. guest. Can you tell me your real name? I will enjoy talking to you too.

Thanks Miss Zoe. I am always interested to know about others. Thanks for telling me. You know, I am always rather jealous of popular handsome boys, because they have a line of cute-beautiful girls behind them. I have never been interested in boys myself. And the bond between us is because of this awesome manga. Thanks to HNG. I had a bad fight with my father today because of a trivial matter. I feel that wasn't a matter to fight at all. We both, father and me, have a very ill temper (and this is **an** inherited trait). I know that this is a boring matter but do you fight with your father/mother too? And the way you told that you know Japanese by reading manga and anime, are you not Japanese yourself? I thought you are.

* * *

Hayate was more shocked than anyone else. "It...It says it will kill me!" Hayate stammered.

"What kind of a joke is this?! No I...I mean who will write Hayate's name in bloody red ink?" Hinagiku asked.

"That's not all Katsura-san. There is more to it." Maria said. Saying so she inverted that letter. The back side had more writing for Hayate. He hastily took that letter. "Read aloud Hayate. I wanna hear it." Hinagiku said.

"Okay." Hayate nodded and read it aloud.

'Hayate Ayasaki. I hope you are reading this letter at this moment. I wrote it especially for you to read. The fact is that I have Nagi Sanzenin with me. It's not as if I have kidnapped her, but she has come willingly with me. The girl wants to take revenge over you; at least that's what she says to me. I won't harm her so don't be scared. She is and will be staying with me from today. So, if you want a last glimpse of your precious mistress then you'd better come near Hatsushi building. There is a park over there. She and I will be waiting for you over there. The time is 10pm, sharp. Don't be late, or else even this one last chance will slip out of your hands and come alone.

Yours ever,

Haru Takanashi.'

"Is that all there is to it?" Hayate said after completing the letter. "Oh yes. Nothing else was sent." Maria said. "But I wonder who this Haru Takanashi is." He said.

"Oh, I know. He is a new student in our college. He is a rather suave person. All the girls fawn over him. I heard that he is interested in Nagi from the very beginning." Hinagiku explained.

"What?" Maria exclaimed. "I hope he doesn't hurt her."

Hayate said nothing. He has put on a grim and thoughtful face. "You aren't thinking of going there, are you?" Hinagiku asked. "No, don't Hayate. Who knows, he might not have Nagi after all." Maria advised.

"We won't know until someone goes there to verify it. Moreover I think that he is not lying about having Miss Nagi." He said.

"But you mustn't go alone." Hinagiku said. "I'll go with you."

"No. I'll handle it. She is **my** mistress after all." He said.

* * *

It was 9:45pm. Nagi looked at the clock tower and sighed. " _Fifteen minutes left."_ She thought. "Should we actually stay here? I guess he won't come." She said. Haru was looking at the starry sky above. It doesn't snow anymore and it was a clear sky. Both of them were sitting on the bench of the park near Hatsushi building. It was a dilapidated building in which stayed no one except rats, mice, some abandoned cats and wild dogs. The howling of the dogs, mewing of the cats and the hooting of the owl made Nagi shriek in fright. "Don't worry, Nagi. No one will harm you." Haru said. He wrapped his arm on her neck and said, "I'll protect you." "No need, Takanashi. I can protect myself." Nagi said in an outer-only confident way. She was shaking in fright but won't say it near Haru. She brushed his arm off her shoulder. But Haru is not someone who would give up so soon. He said, "Nagi, just admit it. You are scared of the dark. That puny butler of yours might come but that time I don't want him to see a dead you, dead with fright. So just belief in me. I'll..."

"Mr Takanashi, I am not here to debate. I am here to do an important job. So stop saying unnecessary things." Nagi replied in an irritated way.

They didn't have to wait long, thought. It was 5 minutes before 10 pm when they heard the footsteps of someone advancing towards them. "He's here." Said Haru with a smug. Nagi stood up as Hayate advanced towards them. "I am here, Takanashi." He said. "I can see. It's good that you kept your promise. Good." Haru said.

"What do you want me to do? Haru, you said you will tell me after Hayate comes." Nagi said. Haru stared at Nagi and said, "I guess you remember how we met. I will definitely take that revenge, and I am going to take it now." Haru said. He put his right hand inside the pocket of his coat. Hayate felt he will take out some knife and took his fighting stance. But he was wrong. What Haru took out was a piece of paper. "I want Nagi Sanzenin to sign on this paper."

The wind blew quite fast blowing away the dead leaves off the ground. Nagi stood still while Hayate asked, "What's that? Is that some kind of a contract?" "Yeah. It's the requirement. This contract will prove that Ayasaki Hayate is no longer the butler of Sanzenin Nagi and that she is no longer a Sanzenin or a mistress. She belongs to me." Haru said.

"What? What do you mean by I belong to you? You most certainly don't mean that I will be you maid now, do you?" Nagi shrieked. "And even if you wanted me to sign that, what was the need to call him?" she said, pointing at Hayate. "There was the need, my love. If I hadn't then how would I have showed him that you have sworn to be under me?" Haru said giggling.

"What...what? You have called me here to show me that contract being signed by my mistress? **If you think I will just watch that then you are wrong. My mistress will never sign that!"** said Hayate in a loud voice.

"You can't do anything about that, Ayasaki! Now Nagi, sign this." Haru ordered.

Nagi stared at the contract with confused eyes. She was brought to a stuffy dark mansion yesterday by Haru. He had kept her alone in a dark corner and told her that a surprise was waiting for her. But she didn't knew it was that surprise. She didn't understand what to do. If she would have been the previous Nagi Sanzenin then she would never have thought second time before declining that offer, but now she doesn't want to be with Hayate either. She looked with droopy eyes towards the ground and said nothing.

" **Why are you hesitating mistress? Deny this stupid person and come with me. Maria's worried about you. Let's go home together. "** Hayate shouted.

"Yes, why are you hesitating, Nagi? Come on sign this up." Haru retorted.

Nagi clutched the piece of cloth about her heart. She didn't know why but she didn't feel like listening to Hayate.

" **Mistress!"** Hayate shouted again.

" **Shut up! I won't listen to you Hayate! You have done nothing but always break my heart. Have you ever, ever thought about me, about my feelings? You just don't care about anyone but only yourself, you selfish person! You have not broken my heart once but many times. I truly, truly hate you."** Nagi screamed.

Hayate became still. He didn't believe his ears. She said all that so easily! She said she hates him! She said he broke her heart many times! How could she...

Nagi took one last look at Hayate and advanced towards Haru. "Gimme that piece of paper. I am going to sign it now, before him." She said. Haru stretched his hands to give her that paper and a pen. She took those things and without even reading it signed it. "There." She said handing Haru that thing and went towards the car in which they had come.

Haru smiled a smirk looking at Hayate. "How does it feel to be insulted by the most important person in your life? I bet it hurts, right? Well that was your last meeting with her. She is now my property!" saying all that Haru went away.

Hayate stood like a statue. He...he didn't believe himself. Not able to stand anymore, he fell on his knees. _"But why? She doesn't believe in me anymore! Why?"_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Oh, I see Miss Zoe. Well, I do fight sometimes with mom. Her words cut through my heart :-) What to do? Well, I don't know myself but you might not enjoy this chapter. I was quite unable to explain Hayate's feelings well. So, if you dislike this chap, please tell me. I will be grateful to you. I tried pointing at every situation which proves Hayate loves her (or will start loving her in the future). I just couldn't suddenly make Hayate say he loves her. It feels weird. But I swear I am a Hayate X Nagi fan. BTW what is actually the meaning of the 'X'? Why always it's a Hayate X Nagi/ Hayate X something? It feels fishy!

Thanks for your lovely review, Miss Ritsu. I can't help it and I call elder girls either sis or Miss. Since you might be elder than me or might not be I respect you (Indian customs and habits). I guess you are girl cause in K-on Ritsu was the name of a girl. Please keep on supporting me. I am flattered that you don't review much and liked my story very much. Thanks.

Authoress's note: Nagi is called N cross here. (secret name)

* * *

"Were you unable to locate her?" Maria asked the SPs. The black suited bodyguards hung their heads and said nothing. **"Were you seriously unable to locate her?"** Tears welled up in Maria's eyes as she repeated her question. "Miss Maria, we tried our..." but the chief of the SP's was cut off in the middle by Maria. **"You didn't try your best or you would have found her by now."** She screamed.

The SPs could say nothing. Maria kneeled down against the door and cried, pressing her hand to her mouth. They were searching for her from 1 week. The girl's disappearance was also reported to the police but even they were unable to do anything. After becoming calm enough, Maria said to the SPs to continue the search. They hailed and ran away to continue their search.

Maria entered the mansion. She had not slept for 1 week properly, from the day Nagi went missing. She had a fever and headache and was unable to cook anything. It was Hayate who cooked every day but his cooking seemed to have lost all taste. She sighed before knocking on the door of Hayate's room. "Hayate, I have cooked the food. Please come and eat it." There came no sound so Maria repeated her sentence. At last he said, "She mustn't have eaten yet. If she's hungry how can I eat? Please go away." Maria sighed. This was repeated from 7 days. He hadn't eaten much at all. She couldn't force him though.

"Hayate, we are searching for her. We will definitely find her. Please come out." Maria explained. "Moreover, even the police are searching for her." After sometime a beautiful blue headed boy came out. He was depressed and looked at Maria in a longing way. "We'll find her, right? Surely, right?" he asked. "Yes. We will." Maria said. "Now you come and eat."

* * *

The evening passed in a listless way, doing nothing. The both of them were not able to concentrate in whatever they did. The cicadas chirped in the evening and that didn't seem beautiful at all. The bright sky seems no longer beautiful. The chirping of the birds also doesn't feel mesmerizing. Maria looked at Hayate and said, "Should you like to watch the TV? Maybe we can forget about Nagi for a short span, then."

Hayate didn't say anything. He just looked at the TV while Maria switched it on. It was 6 pm. There was evening news and nothing much. What could Maria say? She didn't want Hayate to be so depressed. Although she had not 1% wish to watch that 'idiot box', she still thought that they might forget about their sorrows a little bit. _'Click'_ went the remote and no other sound except the blaring of the TV was heard.

"And now the evening songs…." _'Click'_ "Want to win a brand new mobile phone?" _'Click'_ "We tell excellent fortunes…" _'Click'_ "An evil organisation called END…" _'Click'_

"No wait. What evil…" Hayate suddenly said.

"Must be some thieves, robbers again." Maria said.

"No. Let me see that." Hayate said.

"Fine!" Maria sighed and switched to that channel.

"…The evil organisation END is the top news at the moment. This certain group newly formed a week ago, has already started creating havoc among the city people. The group is formed by only three girls, Erica Natsume, Diana Hinata and their formidable leader N cross. They are formed by the following sequence of Erica, N cross, and Diana; END. N cross won't reveal her real name. If any of you citizens know her name or who she is please report to the police. The individual will be rewarded handsomely. And the boss of this END is a college boy, someone called Mr Haru Takanashi as per the information. No one knows the whereabouts of this boss though…"

Maria switches off the TV, unable to listen anymore. "Why are college boys doing weird stuff and rebelling against public? Who is this END? I don't understand."

"Did you hear the name of this boss Maria?" Hayate asks.

"Yes, some Takanashi. I feel I have heard it somewhere but I don't remember." Maria says.

"It is the boy of our college who sent me a threatening letter. And I feel that N cross is Mistress." Hayate says grimly.

"No way! You mean… oh no." Maria said in an agitated voice.

Suddenly they felt their telephone ring. Maria quickly went to pick it up. "Yes, it's the Sanzenin residence."

"Yes, Miss Maria. It's me Hinagiku." Hinagiku said from the other side of the phone.

"Yes, Katsura-san!" Maria said.

"Did you see the news? Haru…"

"Yes, we did. That END team is…" And Maria could say nothing more.

* * *

Hayate stood up from the sofa and went over to the window. The cool breeze brushed through his blue hair. Remembering the news reader's words, his face became grim. The diamond ring sparkled in his finger and he put it up in the air to admire it. It was given to him by Nagi. He smiled remembering her lovely face and caressed it with his fingers while a drop of tear fell on it. Even in a dastardly situation such as his, Nagi's lovely face made him smile. He remembered the promise he made to her mother, Lady Yukariko. He remembered the way he lost Athena. He remembered the way his parents abandoned him. He remembered that Nagi took him in. He remembered how Nagi…confessed she loves him. Why couldn't he love her then? He promised to do everything to make his mistress happy. But he cannot love her falsely. He cannot love her…or, could he?

He remembered the way her words bound him in a spell to kiss her. He also felt two times that she is ethereal, once in the garden during her birthday and once while going to college. He remembered that feeling. He felt jealous seeing her being cornered by that Haru that day at college. He felt mesmerised by her innocent smiles and her cuteness. She was just so goddess-ly to look at. He remembered how Ayumu had once confessed to him and he had declined her, by remembering Nagi's crying face. He realized how he would fall into any trouble to protect her. That was loyalty before, his devoir to her before. This is…love now.

Hayate suddenly felt a thud in his heart after he realized what he was thinking. No, no, it…it is not love, or, is it? He touched his heart to feel about it. No, even if he denied it, he did feel warm thinking about her. She is his heartbeat, his life's meaning. And he smiled. He had that similar feeling before when he thought about Athena. Now, it's Nagi who made him feel that way.

Maria came in the room and told him to come for the dinner. Her voice seemed sad. Hinagiku and she were both shocked about END.

"Excuse me Miss Maria, but I'll be searching for her. I won't eat now." Said Hayate.

"Why suddenly? We don't even know where she is? You might end in trouble." Maria said concerned.

"All the trouble's worth for her sake." He said.

"Why?"

"Because, she is my mistress. And…because I…promised to protect her. That's why."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Miss Ritsu and Bunny-Chan pleased to meet you (actually talk to you). This is the 12th chapter of my fanfic. I am pleased I am writing this fanfic. I am able to talk to so many new people. Among you three, Miss Zoe is the closest to my heart. She understands me and replies to my questions. This is and the chapters which I publish today will be the last I think (not the last chapter) because today's the last day of my internet pack. You might know that my internet recharge's for five days only :-( I don't know when will be the next recharge. Maybe after a week or half a month or god knows.

For your information, I am not actually trying to make Nagi evil. In my fanfic she loses her memory and does bad things because of Haru. After Hayate tries hard she becomes good again.

Sorry Miss Zoe. I am unable to understand what topic I should talk about today. The way you answer me, I am touched. Please don't abandon me. I love you very much. As you are elder than me, I am afraid I should not say so, but if I was a boy, I might have asked you to become my internet girlfriend (I am serious). Oh I am so jealous of Hata. Don't dump me. Please. And if you **do** leave me, I won't leave you.

* * *

"So amazing! I hadn't known you were so strong, Nagi!" exclaimed an excited Haru. He rubbed his hands while saying that. He looked at Diana and Erica and said, "You have a good leader. Respect her always."

"Aye sir!" They hailed.

Haru stood up from the sofa and looked at the sky. Erica said, "I'll go and make us some tea."

"I think Nagi-sama is upstairs." Diana said.

"I know." Erica said. She advanced towards the kitchen.

* * *

Nagi's eyes seemed dark black/green. She sat on a bed with the cushion on her lap. Suddenly she heard someone knock. "Come in."She said. Then she saw Erica coming inside.

"Oh! Erica-Chan! How are you?" Nagi inquired.

"I brought you some tea, Nagi-sama. I am fine. Thank you." Erica said.

"Oh, stop calling me Nagi-sama will you? You just call me Nagi." She reprimanded softly.

"I can't. Anyways I made pekoe." She said.

Nagi sipped the tea, while Erica sat down beside her on the bed. "The boss is impressed with you, Nagi-sama. He tells if this continues he can make enough profit."

"I see."

"Where did you buy that lovely ring, Nagi-sama? Its platinum!" asked Erica.

"What? This...? I don't really remember, but it seems some important person gave this to me."

"Who is this important person?" asked Erica.

"I don't remember. It seems he had blue eyes and blue hair." Nagi replied.

Erica listened. Then she turned away. From the first day Nagi had been saying she doesn't remember anything, and that made her concerned. What if Nagi didn't want to say? Maybe she was running away. But Erica asked nothing more. She just sighed and left the room.

* * *

Erica Natsume is a sweet and kind hearted girl with black hair which was very short and reached till the back of her neck. She has pale yellow eyes and was very cute to look at. Although she looks like a tomboy, she is very feminine and girly and loved cute stuff. Her favourite hobby is cooking. But she can be a formidable opponent in martial arts.

Diana Hinata is rather a tomboy. She has long red hair which she ties in one ponytail and keeps back. She has amaranth coloured eyes. Her skin colour is a little dark and she is rather headstrong. Her favourite hobby is reading. She is Erica's stepsister. She is extremely good in gun-shooting.

Erica and Diana had the same mother who married twice. They hated their parents and had taken up to wrong doing. Both of them were 20 years old. They used to live by stealing before, but now they are under Haru and lived with him.

* * *

Erica walked through the empty corridors. Her mind was making plans for returning Nagi's memory back to her. "What if boss knows about her memory loss?" she suddenly thought aloud.

* * *

Haru was drinking Harvey Wallbanger when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." As he says that he saw Erica coming in. "What's it Natsume? It's already 10pm. You won't sleep?" He asked with a perverted grin.

"Not actually, boss. It's too hot. I think I'll like to play poker with you." She said while bowing down.

"I am pleased, but I might spend some time with Nagi." He said.

"I am afraid that won't happen. She is already asleep, my lord." She said with a serious face.

"Oh that is more interesting! Now I can see her sweet sleeping face…" Haru couldn't complete his sentence before Erica sat down on his lap.

"Oh dear, you really want to spend time with that disgusting blond instead of your **usual** companion?" asked Erica in an attractive voice as she slid the strap of her dress on her shoulder. Haru's eyes widened a little bit but then he asked, "Do you need some kind of information that you are doing that? I know you pretty well so don't think you can deceive me by trying all sorts dirty of tricks."

"You **do** know me pretty well now, don't you?" she resumed her normal voice while straightening the strap. "I want to know what's wrong with Nagi. If you know, you would better say me." She sounded very bossy.

"I don't know what you are saying and I won't have said if I knew." Haru said.

Erica looked at him. He was hiding something, but what? She didn't say anything more but bowed down and left the room. She walked through the empty corridors; her eyes having a look of suspicion. When she reached her own room she said to herself, _"I will do anything to help Nagi-sama regain her memory."_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Please see the following information:

In the previous chap, it was Erica about whose feelings I described. I hope you didn't dislike it. I know that people wait for the love of the heroines and heroes about whose story they read. But I had to describe the 3rd person too. I myself am unable to pour down complete feelings in this chap and the previous one. But I will let Hayate make an appearance soon. I am just cruel and want Hayate to be away from Nagi for the time being. Ha hah ha. In this chap it's Diana whose feelings I have described.

Anyway what do the three of you, Miss Zoe, Miss Ritsu and Bunny Chan think about Erica and Diana? (I love the name Bunny! Oh your friend must be so intelligent to name you Bunny. You must be such a cute girl) so now according to me,

1) Miss Zoe is my first and closest friend (I think so) and explainer of fanfics and important terms.

2) Bunny Chan is a cute girl and the name is perfect. You know in dictionary Bunny means a girl/maid who wears revealing clothing. I hope you don't wear revealing clothes. I hate that.

3) Miss Ritsu is a rare reviewer (you said so yourself) and my third friend. I guess you are Japanese. If you are then you are lucky. I love Japan (after India) and I love Japanese.

4) I, Ema, myself. This is the 13th chap so I reveal important information about myself. I am a girl who is younger than all of you. Truly, seriously, I am 13 years old. I thought if I say so you will think I am too small to befriend you, especially Miss Zoe. You have passed college and are looking for job. I thought you might become angry with me so I didn't reveal. I will be going into class 9 after a month.

* * *

The wind blew, making the window panes rattle. The people sat on the table eating their food. Erica sat on the sofa munching bread-jam while Nagi and Diana were eating angel cake.

"Boss's gone for some work I guess." Erica said suddenly.

"Yeah. Was saying would go to the bank." Diana rapped.

"Nagi-sama, since we three are alone now, I guess you should tell us something about your history. We don't have any **missions** to accomplish today." Diana said lazily.

"What should I tell you two? I myself don't remember anything and the harder I try the more my head pains." She said sadly.

Well, after a lot of requesting from Diana and Erica, Nagi finally said, "Okay, I'll try. I don't know what to say though, instead that I was the heiress of a large estate. It was something San...San...Sanze... **ah I don't remember."** And she shouted.

Diana and Erica glanced at each and then back at Nagi, "Is it Sanzenin?" they enquired.

"Yes! It was something like this, but how do **you** know?" Nagi was surprised.

"We understood by you stammering. Anyways how are you related to the Sanzenins? They are made of money!" they said with bated breath.

"I don't no. It seems I was related to them in the form of an inheritor." She said in an unsurprised voice.

" **What?!"** their eyes almost popped out.

"Yeah." Nagi answered back.

To be the inheritor of an inheritance like the Sanzenin wealth was something unthinkable, and living with the inheritor herself was just ridiculous! Diana looked at Erica and Erica stared back at Diana. Then both of them burst into laughter. "As if this can happen!" giggled both of them.

After they were calm enough, Diana asked her, "What the hell are you doing here if you are the heiress of such an important estate? Are you out of you mind? People can almost give their life to get wealth like that and you waste your time here?"

"I don't really remember why I gave it up except that I am running away from somebody. Who I don't know." Nagi said sadly. "I tried to remember but only had some hazy recollections that are all. So I can't really say if I am that heiress or not."

Diana looked sad. She had a great liking of Nagi. She liked her blond hair and her cute face. Her strength also was liked by Diana. Diana looked at Nagi sadly, rose up and went away. When she walked through the corridors, she remembered about the dislike she had towards her parents. Thinking about Nagi being abandoned boiled her blood. _"What bad family! They don't even care what is happening to their heiress? I think there was this old man Mikado, who is an oil tycoon, right? He is the head of the Sanzenins. If I had got the chance I would have holed his head by gun shots. Poor Nagi-Sama! I will help you to regain your memory, just you wait and see. I will kill someone if needed but I won't let you suffer."_

In their childhood, Erica and Diana had to suffer a lot. They were used by their parents and were made to work a lot. It was their fathers who made them work them. Their mother was forced to marry two men by her family. Her sad and helpless face was unbearable for Diana. She loved her mother but often fought as well because she thought it was all her mother's fault. That's why from her childhood Diana had a liking for females. She understands that a woman teaches men to care, love and share. She had extreme disgust of men. She thought all men were bad and opportunists. She wasn't much fond of Haru Takanashi either, but she wanted to stay somewhere because of the sake of Erica. She cannot watch Erica suffer either. So she had to accept a condition of Haru. She would not talk with her sister much and leave Haru to deal with her. And she was also made to promise she won't tell about Haru's secret to anyone (What secret I will tell you later). (And yes, isn't Diana like me? She likes girls!)

Diana looked at the moon. _"I was unable to save mom from my dads, but I'll definitely save you from Haru, Nagi-sama."_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hello gals, meeting after three whole days. I never thought dad will recharge the internet pack. Actually, it was for his own job, but it's done now and I can use it again. Did you miss me? Well honestly, I missed you all and waited to complete my fanfics. To tell you the truth, I did some two-three chaps, and I enjoyed typing them. I know the earlier chapters were very boring, but you'll certainly like the current chapters. Miss Zoe, I missed you. Did you miss me?

I love childish girls, immature girls and I am myself one very childish a girl, Bunny sis. I didn't think you are 17. I thought you're a bit older. I am sorry for asking you such a weird question in the previous chappie. Sorry. Please forgive this little sister of yours :-)

I am going to introduce a new kind of Hayate to you in the next chap (no! Hayate won't change!). Well, all the bracket sentences in this chap are my inner thoughts. I love you and happy reading. And I just found out I haven't written the disclaimer in any of the previous chapters! None of you reminded me. And there's no guarantee I'll remember to write about it in the next chaps, so

I DON'T OWN HAYATE THE COMBAT BUTLER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. BUT I OWN HAYATE, NAGI OR ANYONE ELSE IN THIS PARTICULAR FANFIC. ALSO I JUST MIGHT OWN HAYATE BECAUSE BOTH OF US HAVE OUR BIRTHDAYS ON 11TH NOVEMBER. YAY! (ACTUALLY, HE'S THE ONLY MALE WITH WHO I AM IN LOVE WITH. OOPS!)

* * *

The fluffy clouds floated in the sky producing beautiful patterns. Nagi had heard this saying from her childhood, 'Every cloud has a silver lining.' But she doesn't know what this means. The rays of the sun passed through the clouds. The golden-silver lining was around every cloud, and the scene was beautiful. It was actually sunset. The dreaded mansion that they stayed in gave a nice view of the sunrise as well as the sunset, and Nagi liked it. The memory of watching the sunset with someone else crowded in upon her suddenly, but who she doesn't know. He seemed to be a blue haired...butler who was with her.

What butler? She had stayed with Haru from the very first, hasn't she, and he didn't tell her of any butler. She was irritated. Why does it feels that she was staying with Haru only a week had passed? Why? She had stayed with him from the very first. Suddenly disturbing her from her thoughts was the irritated and perverted voice of Haru Takanashi. "Yo, Nagi! Howdy?"

"Oh hello boss. I am fine. How are you?" Nagi said politely and bowed down with respect.

Haru wraps his arms on Nagi's hips (disgusting!) and says in an awfully romantic and whispery tone, "You call me Haru, dear. No need to call me boss."

Nagi immediately kicks him with her knee on the crotch and leaps back, leaving him in pain and distress. (Pain because of the kick and distress because she did not like his touch) "I am not in favour of men touching me, Mr Takanashi, if you don't mind." She says in anger and formidableness. "Please excuse me."

Haru could say nothing except gaze at her. His brain was having electric shocks and his crotch hurt. He limped back to his room. _"Oh that Nagi, how I wish she wouldn't treat me like garbage! Even after I fed her the medicine to forget things, she still doesn't let me embrace her."_

* * *

Erica looked at her bamboo sword and picked up a piece of cloth to clean it. Diana was cleaning her guns. Both of them knew that if they can get Haru to open his mouth then everything will be clear, but that was difficult. Haru himself was strong and they didn't want him to get inkling and they know his is guilty. Nagi entered the room wearing her black dress (assassin) and black high heels. "Nagi-sama, you here? We thought you are resting." Both of them said together. Nagi smiled at them. "My partners are striving hard to improve so why I should be left behind?" she said in a soft tone.

Diana smiled. "So, you wanna practise? I can be your opponent!" she said taking her fighting stance with her gun. Nagi smiled. "Yes please."

The fight continued for almost 30 minutes. Diana fired many open shots at her while Nagi dodged her (I hate explaining fights. Poor me!) The redhead can shoot with two guns in each hand. Nagi jumped. **"Ha."** They shouted while fighting. The blond jumped up at another shot which was fired at her and landed on the pipe above her head near the roof. Since she wore high heels she stood on the pipe with the pipe between the gaps of her heels and sole of the shoes.

"You are quite nice, Nagi-sama." Diana retorted. "You have turned better with the passing days."

Nagi jumped from the pipe and swished her hair around dramatically. After jumping, her right hand touched the ground; her knees were bent and left hand was in the air. "Oh you aren't bad either Diana. But I didn't suppose you will fire real bullets towards me. **What if I was hit, you idiot!** " she shouted with a vain on her forehead.

The two sisters laughed. It was already a week that Nagi stayed with them. The happiness that they got because of Nagi's company was indescribable. Nagi was good in martial arts, fighting, kicking and punching. She had a sweet smile and a warm self. She understood others problems. It seems that she had no memory of her past though but it didn't bother her. The question was why was she brought by their boss? Was she really some very rich person and their boss was taking advantage of her?

* * *

Diana was taking a sip of martini. She had a high tolerance of drinks. Any drink was as plain as water to her. Her beautiful red hair swished around because of the wind. Her amaranth eyes were having some suspicion. "Sis? You are here? I thought you are with boss!" said Erica as she came inside the room. Diana didn't reply. She just ignored her. "Sis, you still don't talk to me? Why sis, you think that mother's death was my fault?" said Erica as tears touched her eyelashes. Diana finally said, "If you think that her death was your fault then I have nothing to do." Saying this she picked up her pistol and was leaving the room to go outside for assassination job. Erica watched her with teary eyes. Before leaving Diana said, "I have forgiven you for mother's death. But if you are unable to protect N cross then I'll kill you. And you know that I don't forgive people who don't listen to me. " Erica listens to the warning by her elder sister. Her face looks scared. But then a smile appeared on her face. "Of course! I will always protect her. Leave it to me."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Good morning to all you three girls. I am very happy that you don't think that my fanfics is a shit. Sorry Miss Ritsu, if I am using very difficult words. I myself don't know many words. There's a dictionary in my computer and I take it's help while writing. I just want to be frank that I completely like the reviews that someone posts. If people call me a piece of shit, garbage and hate my stories and write the most horrible reviews, then also I'll respect them because they are wasting their precious time reading my stupid stories. Same to you, I love your review. I guess I was bad to you in chapter 13. Sorry, please forgive you. Since you now know I am very small, I hope you'll understand. I didn't think it will make you sad. And thanks for your lovely review. Love you.

Happy to have you back too Miss Zoe, my favourite friend. Yes my birthday is on 11th Nov. How do you do? I am actually a bit obsessed with Pretty rhythm, rainbow live. I hope you know that. Naru Ayase's so cute (and short)! Rinne is so beautiful! Bell, Otoha, Wakana, Ann, Ito are my favourite characters. The worst season was Dear my future! It had no objective according to me. According to me, Aurora dream and Rainbow live are the best! And if I have to choose between Aurora dream and Rainbow live I'll choose Rainbow live!

Hello, sis Bunny my cute sister. Since you are elder I'll ask you a question. Do you… LIKE ME? I like you very much. :-)

* * *

It was a windy day. A strong wind blew the hair of a certain man who was staring hard at the map. The map contained the places which are the most common places for notorious people to hide. He studies it carefully for a minute more before exhaling a sigh of defeat. "I give up! What a stuffy map!" Hayate screams. "Why are maps made so hard to study, huh? And...And it will take me ages to find her if I go according to it. There are thousands of places where criminals can hide! Oh my Gawd!"

But then he stopped screaming as he remembered the face of his mistress. _"I promised to protect her. I am her butler. I will definitely protect her."_ With that determination he looked at the map again but soon tore it to pieces. "No I will find her by my own accord, not by the help of this stupid map."

* * *

"I am going out to shop. Please be careful Nagi-sama or are you afraid to stay alone? Even the electricity's not there." Erica said to Nagi in a concerned voice. Diana and Haru had gone out to investigate new stealing places so Nagi would be left completely alone if Erica goes out. But Nagi replied, "You can go out. I won't be afraid. It's a little dark here but I'll manage." Her voice trembled while she said that. Erica sighed. She knew that Nagi was afraid of the dark because she won't sleep alone at night. She shared her bed with either Diana or Erica at night. But since Nagi said so Erica left her with her cat Neko. A cat is better than nothing, right? Neko was Erica's pet cat. A large one, it was a Maine Coon. As Nagi had a hazy remembrance of owning a cat before (actually a tiger) which was a large and white one, Erica was quite confident leaving Nagi to Neko.

The vegetables and the fruits looked fresh. Erica roamed the market in search of better foodstuffs to cook pie today. Nagi liked banoffee pie and Erica thought she will make that. As she was in search of bananas, toffees and cream when she noticed a poster. In it was the picture of her, Nagi (wearing a hood) and Diana. _"Oh no. Are the citizens so bent upon to catch us?"_ she thought with fear. If someone notices who she is, they will put her in prison or beat her to death then and there. Quickly, she put a cloak over her head to stop people from recognising her (God knows where she found a cloak so fast) and walked away faster. Some people stared at her in surprise because she wore a cloak in such heat. Erica was finding it difficult to walk too (the cloak covered her eyes and she couldn't see well because of that) but she still walked away.

Buying all the necessary items, her heart thumped furiously as she walked back home. Some urchins laughed at her and threw stones at her. If she will show her face to them they will run away in fright but she can't. Oh only God can save her now from such a despicable situation. "Hey kids, you shouldn't throw stones at anyone. It's bad manners." She heard a male voice say. "Now go home." She heard the children hissing in anger and running away.

"What should I say? Nowadays kids have become very naughty." He said with a huff.

"Um, thank you sir." Erica said nervously. "If you hadn't saved me then those boys would have almost killed me."

"No need to mention it. But why would you not shoo them away?" he asked.

Erica became scared. She cannot actually explain that she is an assassin and if she would have shooed them away they would have understood who she is. Suddenly, even before she can mutter something, a strong wind blew her cloak away almost ten miles (anything can happen in animes, mangas and fanfictions). **"Ahhhhh. Oh nooooooo."** Screamed Erica. She bent down and put her hand on her head to prevent anyone from recognising her. But it was too late.

" **Hey, you are Erica Natsume! I saw your photo on TV!"** the person screamed as well. Erica turned her head to look who it was. A pretty blue head was pointing at her in surprise and astonishment. "Shh. If someone sees me then they will kill me. Please keep quite."

" **Where's mistress? Take me to her!"** Hayate shouted.

"What mistress? I don't know who your mistress is!" hissed Erica.

"You know, you liar! You have to take me to my mistress Nagi." Hayate said.

"What?! Nagi...your mistress? You must be joking. No. You are joking. How can Nagi be your mistress?" Asked a shocked Erica.

Both of them remained quiet for some time. It seemed like a magic moment.

Hayate thought in his brain, _"Is she really Erica Natsume?"_

Erica thought in her brain, _"He has blue hair and blue eyes!"_ She remembered that Nagi told her the platinum ring she wears was given to her by a blue headed and blue eyed person and now somebody with blue hair and blue eyes claimed that Nagi is his mistress. Suddenly not able to understand what is happening, Erica blabbered, "So you claim that she is your mistress, don't you? And what proof do you have she is your mistress?"

Hayate bit his lower lip. He doesn't even have his bowtie to show her that he is her butler. Since Nagi took it out herself, Hayate doesn't have the right to wear it until and unless she puts it back on him. So he lowered his gaze and said in a slow voice which was not louder than a whisper, "I don't have any proof that she is my mistress at the moment except this diamond ring which she gave me as a present." Saying this he showed the diamond ring he was wearing to her. Erica looked. She saw that the diamond's cutting was fabulous. The light penetrated it perfectly (it's the main characteristic of a diamond) and it shone very much. She remembered that some days ago, Nagi had said that she was the heiress of the rich Sanzenin estate. Only rich people like the Sanzenins can buy that kind of a diamond.

Erica's eyes became narrow. The diamond was enough proof that he was related to Nagi, but then how or why...? She crossed her arms on her chest and said in a rough voice, "Okay, I agree that she is your mistress, but why is she with us and not with you? You failed to protect her and so you are not allowed to end up with her, do you understand?" saying so she turned her head and was going away when she heard his voice, "I know I was unable to protect her, but I want to help her now. I lost her once and I don't want to lose her anymore. I know she is angry with me, but I want to make up to her and tell her that I...that I..."

"That you what?" Erica enquired.

" **That I won't ever break her heart again! I will listen to anything she says and will do anything she says me to do. I will let her treat me anyway she wants to. But she can...rely on me. I am and will remain her butler, that won't change."** Hayate screamed.

Erica stared at him. That pretty boy surely meant to tell her something, a big secret of Nagi's. She pondered that if she can finally know who Nagi is then all the problems can be solved. "Tell me then blue eyed boy, who is Nagi actually?"

* * *

The children in the park shouted and played catch ball and a Frisbee was thrown here and there. The flowers in the corner of the park were beautiful. Erica's eyes were covered by a shadow that her hair poured out. She had suspected that Nagi was rich. But Nagi was really a Sanzenin was not coming. Hayate sat on the far edge of the bench. If he told Erica that Nagi left home because of him, Erica will surely enquire why. So he told her, all the fights they had, had been because of a misunderstanding. He was surprised that Erica didn't find all that confusing. She didn't laugh at his thick headedness and that he was unable to understand Nagi's love. She was rather calm. She was thinking that she was also thick headed once and that cost her mother's life. The fluffy clouds passed by and she stared at them.

"So, Nagi-sama loves you and you are unable to love her, isn't it?" she asked.

"Hm." Hayate said in a whispery tone.

"So you want to meet her again, don't you?" she asked.

"Hm." Hayate said in a whispery tone.

" _Aah."_ She exhaled. It was a difficult problem. Nagi doesn't have memories and this guy is wrapped up in meeting her. It **was** a difficult problem. After pondering over for sometime she said, "My boss is a college boy. He is a very perverted guy and a womaniser. He is attracted to Nagi-sama very much. Although I don't want to go against him, I know his intentions are not good. So as you say you are her butler I might give you a second chance for getting her back..."

"Really..."

"Shut up. I am not done yet. Yes. So you can meet her but remember her memories are all..."

"I'll manage that..."

" **Will you shut up, you twerp?** So, you have to disguise into something else before meeting her, willy-nilly." Finally Erica finished.

So it was decided that Hayate will disguise into a girl, his speciality it was, and no one will suspect him then. Hayate was against it but he can't give up that chance. He thought, _"Natsume isn't such a bad person, is she? Now get ready Hayate. You are getting a second chance to meet her. You won't give up this chance at all, not at all. She is your mistress."_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I can't help talking too much. As I told in the earlier chapters, I am a chatterbox. I have got enough warnings from the teachers in my school for talking too much! ;-)

The days are boring as it's my session end break. I received my report card and came first but with 88.6%, very bad. In nowadays, 88.6% is very below standard. But still, I am happy as I can reflect upon my mistakes and correct them. Now I'll be in class 9 after some days and I guess I won't be so free like now. I am trying to enjoy and I thank the heavens that I was able to make friends like you with whom I can talk all I want.

Ao Dais are Vietnamese dresses, kay? I will be using Ao Dai in this chapter. If you don't understand any terms or names, feel free to ask me. Remember that I am only 13. And yes it implies to the previous chaps. If you didn't ask me something before then ask it now. I will surely tell you. I will surely help you. :-D

Yes, I have watched place to place and fairy tail. Place to place is very funny. Io is too unrealistic and Tsumiki is also cute. Fairy tail is awesome but the only problem with it is that it deals with too naked stuff. Unfortunately, this had made Hiro Mashima a pervert in my eyes, and I detest perverts. But Lucy Kun is very cute. I am now watching Fairy Tail's that part in which the celestial spirits want to be free. I wonder what will happen. I know nothing about the rest of the animes you told about. Sorry. I have watched Inuyasha final act (only), seven deadly sins (my fav), K-on (amazing. I love Yui best), City hunter (perverted but nice), the file of young Kindaichi (cool), Chihayafuru (determination), Letter bee (little bit), and etc. I watch them at Animax. It's amazing! Animes are breath taking. But, I have never read any manga.

* * *

Nagi sat in a listless way wondering what to do. Neko was asleep in Nagi's lap and she stoked its soft fur, making it yawn and purr. "Good kitty." She said and then left a sigh. Electricity had come long ago but as Neko won't leave her she can't go and switch on the fan or light. She soaked in sweat and she hated that. She can't switch them on carrying Neko since it was too large and heavy. So all she can do at the moment was leave sighs and wait for Erica to return. _"Erica's taking ages to come. Oh where is that stupid woman?"_ She didn't know that Erica was in a clothes store buying female dresses to Hayate. He was just so cute she was making him try all the cute dresses. "This one is next! This cute frock! Oh it is so frilly."

Poor Hayate! He was wearing Ao Dai and was feeling uncomfortable. It was too tight. Ugh! That store manager was drooling seeing such a cute 'male'. Maybe he did take Hayate for a female. All the female buyers who were in that store that time looked at that cute 'male' with jealous eyes. He had already tried a polonaise, a smock, a costume, a riding habit, chiffon, and a petticoat and that was too much! Now he was wearing an Ao Dai which was 'too girly' and Erica was asking him to try on a frock which was 'pink'! He quickly shouted, **"Hey, what's going on! I am not a mannequin."**

"Those dresses don't suit you so now try this." Erica said in a mischievous manner.

" **You have been saying that on every dress, woman!"** he screamed.

So at last Hayate was made to put on a dark red maid dress with cat ears (cute!). He looked with deadly eyes at Erica as she complimented him. Since she (he) looked so cute the store manager did not charge them and that just put to his embarrassment. That maid dress had a décolletage which revealed a little bit of the inside. Since he was a boy he hated it, but others, mostly males, thought that that 'little bit of inside' was his ample bosom! Erica chirruped and laughed at that while Hayate blushed. If Kotetsu was there at that time, he would have a very bad nosebleed because of Hayate's lady hood!

* * *

"You are very bad." He scolded while walking.

"Oh c'mon. That was just a joke!" she laughed.

Now they walked at the direction of Erica's home. As they reached the doorknob, she said, "Don't overreact after seeing her. She doesn't know you, so be quite and try to make her remember. Don't do stupid acts and listen to my master. If you don't then he will suspect you and that wouldn't be good. Behave like a girl or my sister will be suspicious. And don't..."

"I know! Please, I am not a playschool kid!" Hayate said.

"Fine, I was just reminding you." She said, slightly irritated. As she opened the door, she heard a noise. "Oh, Neko. Please, Neko. Neko, no. Don't do it!"

"That is mistress's voice." Hayate said. "She is in trouble." Saying so he ran at the direction of the noise. "No, Ayasaki-kun!" Erica shouted, but it was too late. Hayate immediately reached the room, "Mistress!" and stopped in his tracks. His entire face became red with shame and embarrassment. There lay Nagi on the floor. Thanks to Neko who was lying on her chest or else it might have been completely visible! Her dress was torn in different places. The skirt was also torn. Her upper shirt was completely torn. And she was laughing and denying Neko to stop tearing her dress.

Erica quickly came in the room and covered her eyes. "Nagi-sama." Her voice made Nagi look at them and she said (without blushing), "Oh Erica Chan! Just look at what your cat is doing. It is tearing my dress."

Erica blabbered with shame, "Neko is actually always with me when I bath. It thinks that females should be naked when they are wet. Are you sweating?"

"Yes. I was unable to switch on the fan because of Neko." Nagi said with a smile. Then her eyes met with Hayate's. Both of them stared at each other for a while. "Who's that?" she asked to Erica.

"Um, that's my friend." Erica said. "He is, no, she is um, um she is, hey who are you?"

"Yes...I am...um I am...I am um Hermoine. Yes Hermoine." He said after a lot of stammering.

"Oh I see. So um anyways, I am sweating very much so should I go for a bath?" she asked turning towards Erica. Erica quickly threw a dress at Nagi and shouted, **"Cover yourself first, you wench and then go for a bath!"**

* * *

Hayate sat on a sofa. He was served tea by Erica, but while he drank it he was blushing. He remembered the way Nagi was lying on the ground and her...attractive body...

" **Ow!"** he shouted as he felt very hot on his hand. Erica had guessed what he was thinking and poured the hot tea on his hand. "Don't think perverted. I hate perverts." "Oh my...that was hot!" He retorted. Suddenly it became very dark. "Oh not again! Electricity must have gone." Erica said.

Suddenly they heard an ear splitting sound coming from the bathroom. "Mistress! This time I think mistress's in danger." Saying Hayate sped towards the bathroom. But this time too he was unlucky. Nagi ran out of the bathroom in a towel and as she saw Hermoine (Hayate) she gasped as tears appeared in her eyes and she clung to her (him).

Hayate suddenly became stiff and frozen. "Oh Hermoine san, the electricity has gone. I am afraid of the dark. Oh Hermoine san."

Hayate froze on the spot like a statue, like somebody who was never a living being. He didn't believe that she was hugging him! He could feel the softness of her chest from that thin towel, and suddenly (after almost one minute) he realized she was wearing nothing except a thin towel. Slowly a red blush crept to his face.

" **Ahhhhhhhhhhh..."** This time the ear splitting sound came from Hayate. One could feel the windows rattling and the ground almost shook, something called pre-tremor of an earthquake. Erica, who was drinking her tea, suddenly felt the cup slip from her hand and fell on her lap. "Oh." Her skirt became wet and she trembled in anger. "Ayasaki-kun!"

"Hermoine san, why are you screaming?" Nagi asked concerned.

When Hayate became calm enough, he stared at her, his face a red tomato. His eyes fell on her chest, the part where the towel wraps her body, producing her cleavage. He stares for some time. _"The last time I saw them, they were flat like an iron, but now, they have developed..."_ Poor Hayate, he couldn't see or feast his eyes on 'them' for more than 10 seconds when he felt a life taking punch on his head. **"You pervert!"** Erica san was keeping a close eye on him, wasn't she?

* * *

At dinner time, Haru chewed lettuce and Diana ate the pudding. Nagi stared at Erica and Hermoine washing the plates together. After everything was complete, Erica addressed everybody, "Everyone, tonight I want to introduce a very special person to you all. She is my childhood friend." "As long as it's a pretty lady I don't have any problem." Haru said, chewing his lettuce. "I don't remember you having any childhood friend, Erica." Diana said.

Hayate bowed in front of everyone and said, "Pleased to meet everyone. My name is Haya- no um Hermoine. I hope you accept me." He sounded lethargic.

Erica introduced him to everyone. At last she said, "And this is Nagi, N-cross actually. She is our leader and sweet friend." "Pleased to meet you Hermoine-san." Nagi said as she smiled a sweet smile to him.

That smile...he missed it for a long time. He loved that smile and he smiled at her too which caused Nagi to blush slightly. Well, Haru began his perverted talks but Diana stopped him by insulting him and nothing else happened.

* * *

Hayate walked through the corridors of the silent mansion. He had heard that Haru was quite rich and that he owned that large mansion, but they were the only ones living in it. He was about to turn the corner when he heard a shout, "Ayasaki-kun, wait for me!" Erica ran to him and then she huffed. "I was searching for you for a long time. Where were you?" "I was searching for you, Natsume san. Where were you?"

Erica looked at him and then said, "Don't wander off in this mansion. Well, you surely want a place to sleep, don't you?"

"If that's a question then yes." Hayate said a bit irritatingly.

"Well then come with me." Erica excitedly tugged his hand and stated running towards a particular direction. "Wait Natsume san..." but Hayate was too late. Erica ran till she finally reached her destination and then stopped. "Well here we are!"

"What, sleep with Hermoine san? Well I don't mind." Nagi replied. Hayate blushed at that. He was feeling uncomfortable. "Well I'll go then. I am going to sis. Bye." And the wicked Erica left the two of them. "Well shall we?" Nagi smiled as she entered her room and lied on her futon. She beckoned Hayate to sleep as well at which he lied down on another futon. Soon Nagi was asleep. Hayate stared at her sweet lovely face and smiled. _"Mistress, I'll definitely take you home with me. I promise. No one will hurt you when I am around. And I'll compel you to forgive me. See if I don't."_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Unfortunately, today is the last day of my Internet balance. I was awfully busy yesterday. I am happy you all are reading my fanfic. I have used up my ideas and don't know what to publish. I will be publishing two chapters today. After that I am requesting whoever is reading my story to write a review as to what should be the next chapter. I have some ideas left but I want to know how my readers want the story to end. If you all have liked my fanfics, then please write what should be the content of my remaining chapters. I will be waiting for your reviews because without your ideas, I might not be able to complete my story. This applies to each and everyone who is reading my chapters. I might not complete the story according to your ideas, but I will try to apply them. So happy reading, my dears. And yes, in my fanfics anything may happen, so watch out!

* * *

Diana's eyes were following the blue haired girl (boy) who was cleaning the room with a duster. _"She is so beautiful!"_ Diana was thinking about Hermione as she sucked the lollypop. Suddenly they heard shouts of Nagi, "No, Erica please no." As she came into the room Hermione's (Hayate's) eyes turned into a large volleyball. She (Nagi) was wearing a beautiful Cheongsam and her lips looked bee stung. "Oh Erica, why did you make me wear a Cheongsam? It's a Chinese dress. You also made me wear red lipstick!" Nagi said softly with a confused look on her face and a blush. "No you look beautiful." Erica smiled mischievously. "Right, sis?"

"Yeah. It looks good on you." Diana said as she sucked and licked her lollypop. Erica looked with a wicked face at Hayate, "Right Hermione?" she asked loudly.

"Huh? Um yeah. Not...bad." He replied in embarrassment.

"Thanks Hermione-san, but I don't like it. It's too tight" Nagi replied in an uncomfortable way. "I am going to change."

"Okay, but what will you change into now? I have put all your dresses to be washed and they must be in the washing machine now, soaking and wet." Erica said casually.

" **What?"** Nagi asked loudly. **"You have put all my dresses in the washing machine? But...but..."**

"Relax Nagi Sama. You can still wear that Cheongsam all day." Erica said and went away laughing.

"Oh no." Nagi said. Hayate felt a little bad and he was about to go after Erica to ask her why she did so when Nagi came to her (him) and asked him if she (he) had time to spare. She (he) said she (he) did and so Nagi tugged his arm and took him away.

* * *

"Hermione San, you now know that I can't wear anything except this Cheongsam, so do you have any spare clothes?" She asked him.

"I don't actually except this maid dress and cat ears, mistress-I mean Miss Nagi." He said.

"Oh, I see. Why did Erica Chan do so? I can't wear this Cheongsam in front of boss." Nagi said with concern.

"W...why not?"

"Because he will certainly make perverted comments."

"Oh, oh that's not good."

Suddenly Diana came into the room and said that Haru has gone to the house of some other friend. "You can wear some of the dresses that I have bought." She said.

Nagi looked at Diana as if she was the only person who is with her in a world filled with fire, like the only survivor left in the earth, like the creation, the beginning of the world, the first morning. Her eyes were sparkling and moistening because of her greatness. "Oh Diana chan." Saying she embraced Diana like she is the statue of a goddess bestowing her divine powers on Nagi.

Hayate looked at the two of them, his eyes narrowed and he felt peculiar and strange, while Diana was trying to push Nagi off herself. **"Lemme go!"** she screamed. Hayate had a slight jealousy in his eyes but he smiled slightly a forced smile and said, "Could you show us the dresses, please Miss Hinata?"

* * *

The wardrobe consisted of many dresses, tank tops, kaftans, tuxedoes, kirtles, etc. "Wow..." both Nagi and Hayate exclaimed as Diana blushed and frowned.

"You have tank tops?" Nagi asked.

"You have tuxedoes?" Hermione asked.

"What's wrong in that? I am a tomboy after all. I can wear anything I want so you keep quite." She boomed.

Diana beckoned Nagi to choose something she wants. Nagi went near the wardrobe and looked at a pretty white tank top with a dark red skirt below and a beautiful pink dress. _"I wanna wear both..."_ she thought with dilemma. Suddenly she took both and ran to Hayate. "Ne ne Hermione-san, which one should I wear?"

"Hmmm..." Hayate put his right hand's forefinger and thumb below his chin and his right hand's elbow rested on the palm of his left hand. He looked very thoughtful. Diana stared at her (him).

"I think you should wear the dress." He finally said. "It will show your curves beautifully." He smiled but then bit his tongue. _"Am I a pervert? What did I say?"_

Nagi stared at her (him) for some time. Her facial expression changed from a very happy and excited one to someone who is suddenly proposed. She stands still like a statue for some time but then finally left a deep sigh. Suddenly her entire face became flushed and she said with a smile, "Oh Hermione san thank you for such a beautiful comment. Okay I'll wear the dress. So um will you go out, Diana-Chan so I'll wear the dress?" The redhead looked at Nagi then with narrow eyes and a frown, and with a "Fine! As you wish." she went out.

Nagi smiled a nervous smile and looked at the dress. "Okay." She said as her hands reached the back of the Cheongsam and opened the buttons on the back.

"Wait...wait...are you going to open it in front of me?" Hayate said nervously and waved his palms in front of her. "Why, you are not ashamed?"

"Why should I be ashamed in front of a girl?" Asked Nagi.

"A girl? Um yes b...but it...it...uh then why did you ask Hinata san to go out?" Hayate asked.

"She is a bit boyish. I am a little scared she might turn out to be a boy." Said Nagi.

Hayate quickly turned around. He found it difficult to turn around to face Nagi when she is changing. He almost fainted. _"God why is this happening to me?"_ he muttered inside his head.

Well, what Hayate did not see was that she was wearing a camisole inside. She was quite surprised that Hermoine is so uncomfortable with women. Let it slid, she quickly put on the dress before Hayate dies with embarrassment.

* * *

It was dinner time. Nagi drank the soup and chirped happily, "Wow, it's amazing. Oh Erica san. You are just the best cook I ever have seen!"

Erica smiled and said, "Really!"

"Yes, Natsume. You cooked very well suddenly." Haru said which caused a vein to appear in Erica's forehead. "Suddenly? You mean I was not a good cook before?"

"It's good, younger sis." Diana complemented.

As all this talk was happening, Nagi was eating her fish and felt she had eaten it somewhere. Somewhere, some man had made delicious foods like this for her, but who was it? There was this somebody, who served her selflessly for 4 years. This somebody who taught her to live life, somebody who said her to enjoy and with whom, she was in love with...

" **No!"** suddenly Nagi screamed and caught her head with her hand. Her mind was filled with the thoughts of that certain blue head. She doesn't like it.

Haru looked at her with serious eyes. He can understand that maybe her memories are returning. If that happens, he will be in real danger. He has to do something to stop that. He has to take an action real soon.

"Nagi Sama?! What is the matter? Is your head spinning? Do you want to rest?" Erica asked with concern. Diana also seemed concerned. "I...I'm okay. It...It's just that I felt my head aching. No problem. Well your cooking is okay. Nice, very nice indeed."

* * *

The short black hair on Erica's head blew because of the wind. She was staring at the lights of the city from the terrace and was thinking hard. The food wasn't cooked by her, but by Hayate, eating which Nagi turned different suddenly. Maybe she was remembering about her past, or maybe she was unable to recall what was happening. Erica left a sigh. It was getting more difficult as the days were passing. She has to take steps to remember Nagi about her past, about her love for Hayate. But the difficult part was how will she respond after remembering him? Will she accept him, or reject him? She did all she can to make Hayate spend more time with Nagi, but it all turned out to be a waste. _"Even the food process didn't work. What now?"_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

My topic for this chapter is that, do any of you agree with the harem in Hayate's life? This might be a comical part that he is not lucky with girls, but this has created a dilemma in his life. He has chosen his mistress over Athena, so it is a fact that they will remain together until the end. I am a strict Hayate x Nagi follower, but after thinking it over I just might like an Ayumu x Hayate ending, just in case Nagi never existed. I think her kind of life is suitable for Hayate, but no matter how much I think, I always vote for Nagi and Hayate being together. I am often irritated by Nagi's short temper, but they seem just made for each other. Nagi saved him, or he might never have met anyone else he meets today. Athena gave him the strength to be invincible, or he might have died already by protecting Nagi. I have thought and I root for Nagi x Hayate only. But if Nagi never existed, I like Ayumu and Hayate. Ayumu Chan is cute and kind and seems best for Nagi as a friend. Some pairings I have always hated is as follows (sorry if any of you like the below pairings):

Hinagiku x Hayate (I have always hated them being together. I feel itchy and envious myself when I see them together)

Maria x Hayate (she seems like an older sister for Hayate and a mother for Nagi. She is too mature for Hayate)

Ruka x Hayate (can't understand why an idol with debt fell for Hayate. She could just love another pop star!)

Isumi x Hayate (I like them together but Isumi is fitter for Nagi and Sakuya and Wataru)

That's all. These pairings are hated by me, but the last is acceptable. I hate the 1st, 2nd and 3rd pairings from my heart. I am strange ain't I? I like Nagi x Wataru, though that will never happen, Nagi x Kazuki, Hayate x Kotetsu, Hinagiku x Yukiji x Hakuo three amigos, Hayate x Hakuo three amigos x Nagi, Sakuya x Nagi x Isumi etc. Well that's enough talk, right?

* * *

The butler-maid left a deep sigh. He felt weird. His heart thumped loudly. _"She didn't understand the dinner was cooked by me. That proves, she doesn't remember me. This is not at all a good sign."_ He sighed again as tears fell from his eyes and fell on the diamond ring, making it glisten. Oh, he knew the pain of losing people like Athena, Ikusa, his parents, everyone. All the time, it's only him who has kept on losing. Why? Why is it so? Why is he always unfortunate? Why is he always unlucky? Why? Was he born under some unlucky star, or don't the Gods care if he is alive or not, happy or not? Has he committed some grave mistake?

Suddenly Hayate felt a soft thumb wipe away his tears. Opening his eyes, he saw Nagi sitting beside him. "Hermoine-san, why are you crying? Are you hurt?" she asked in a tender voice. He smiled a forced smile after seeing her and asked, "You aren't asleep yet, Miss Nagi?

Nagi smiled and said, "No. It's so hot I can't sleep. I thought I should take a bath then but I am afraid I can't wash myself with this cold water alone so…"

"Why don't you ask Hinata san or Natsume san to assist you?"

"No, actually, Diana Chan is asleep and she hates if someone wakes her up while sleeping and Erica Chan must be busy. I don't want to disturb her." She answered.

"Oh, I see."

"So, um will you bath with me?" Nagi pleaded.

" **What?!** Um I don't think I am comfortable with it." Hayate said with some hesitation.

"No, I was just kidding. Nothing like that you have to do. You sleep with me in my room. I am so afraid of the dark and you are so nice to me. I possibly can't ask anything more from you." And she smiled.

Hayate looked at her. Her way of answering never changes, does it? He smiled at her. But the next thing Nagi said made his ears deaf.

"If you are with me, I know that even Lucifer can't scare me, Hayate." She whispered.

She said what? Hayate suddenly became dumb. "What? No I must be mistaken… what you called me?" he asked dumbstruck.

"I…no I don't know. I…you are Hermoine. Yes, that must have come out of nowhere. Yes, I don't know who's Hayate." She hastily explained.

Hayate was surprised. How could she call him Hayate accidently? No wait, was she hiding then? Was she lying that her memories are gone? Or, had they returned? Has her memory returned?

"Mistress you are right, I am Hayate! Please try to remember! Please, remember I 'm you butler, the one whom you met 4 years ago at the vending machines. I am that boy." He said excitedly.

Nagi looked at him spellbound. His actions amazed her. "I don't know Hayate. Who is he? You are a girl; you shouldn't call yourself a boy." She said.

The wind blew a little bit again as Hayate's eyes became dark. He felt, unhappy. He knew life was cruel, but this cruel, he couldn't have imagined until today. Small drops of tears fell from his eyes as he kept quite. _"So this is how it feels to be insulted, huh?"_ He smiled a smirk as his tears fell, a shadow overcastting his eyes.

"Hermoine-san? Hermoine san, what happened? What happened, why are you crying again? Hermoi…"

* * *

Hayate's hands had cupped Nagi's cheeks tightly so that she can't resist, his lips brushed against her own. Her body was pressed to his and she just couldn't refuse the rough kiss of Hayate. He had, in a way, pinned her body to the ground so she couldn't run away. He was wearing a thin maid's dress so he felt lighter and less uncomfortable. He knew that this time Nagi was under his dominance.

Nagi felt uncomfortable. It wasn't a light or soft kiss at all. It was something like a rough possession. She (Hermoine) has suddenly taken away her (Nagi's) first kiss! The only treasure of a girl was taken away by another girl! Nagi felt very angry. But as she was pinned to the floor, she could say or do nothing. She didn't return this kiss though.

After about 10 seconds, Hayate raised himself. There was anger in his eyes too and it proved he hadn't done it for mere fun or enjoyment. He looked at her angrily as she said, angrily, "Are you done yet?"

Hayate didn't reply. His anger increased as he looked at her form. He spoke in a husky voice, "Where does that come from huh? I had a right to do that and I might as well do that in the future."

" **How dare you!"**

"I dare because I am your butler."

" **What?"**

"You might not remember that but you have to. That ring you are wearing, it's given by me. The ring I am wearing is given by you. You love me and you confessed so yourself. You have no right to deny that you don't."

Hayate's reason stiffened Nagi. Had she been free, she must have punched him, but that was not coming. If she realized then she must have said something, but for the time being she kept quite. She blushed slightly as she felt Hermoine's body is so close to her own. "Love you? Fine although I don't think I ever did, but do you do?

"Do what?"

"Do you love me?"

Hayate suddenly became stiff. His eyes suddenly couldn't see anything. He stared at Nagi. He didn't think anything. Suddenly the blond in front of him turned into the girl whom he had loved all these years, Athena.

"Well, do you?" Nagi repeated her question.

Hayate closed his eyes. All the incidents and all the adventures he had with Nagi flashed in his brain. her own confession that she loves also flashed through his mind. he remembered the feeling when he first learnt she is the leader of END. he remembered what he had thought that day. After sometime he finally managed to speak, "Yes, I do. I love you from the deepest core of my heart."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Thanks for your awfully sweet review Miss Ritsu. I am thankful to your for saying that you liked my 18th chapter. Thanks. No. Hayate didn't confess to her by thinking she is Athena. He said what he thought when he wanted her back. Complicating, isn't it? Well I am happy you all are reading it. Sis bunny you must be busy for you schooling stuff or studies right? Well thanks for reviewing and no problem if you review on weekdays. ;3 and yes, the main kiss of this fanfic is still left. Happy lucky!

Thanks to both of you reading my fanfic 'A beautiful night'. Although I don't expect reviews, you feel flattered when you are reviewed, isn't it? Well ignore it. I won't be able to publish the next chapter until my summer vacation. My family is going out for an outing so I am very sorry. Please don't give up on me. And please review on this chapter. Kay?

Miss Zoe, I guess you are very busy. I hope your job is going well. Best Wishes for you from you little friend from India :-)

* * *

"Here is your martini, sir." Hermoine said as she poured the wine into Haru's glass.

"Thank you, Hermoine!" Haru said as he grinned horribly.

Hayate and Haru were the only ones left in the mansion as the three girls had gone out for their 'intended jobs'. One week has passed since Hayate has come to their hideout. He seemed a bit tired since he hadn't slept since that night; " _I love you. I love you from the deepest core of my heart."_

"Fuck!" she muttered angrily but it was loud enough for Haru to hear.

"What is the matter? You seem distracted." He asked.

"No, sir I just am a bit…tired" she said.

Hayate as a girl is lovely and fair, beautiful enough to arouse a man like Haru. He sipped his drink but his eyes were on Hermoine. Her puffy lips, her blue eyes, her maidenly manners, oh the cuteness of it all! He felt that Hermoine is much cuter than Nagi. He looked at Hermoine's bust. It was flat (do you expect a boy to be busty!). Nagi's is much curvy. He smirked, surely because of some perverted thought. He felt he had seen her somewhere. He seemed to realize that that cute girl before him was none other than Nagi's mighty, manly, strong, deadly and formidable butler, who has punched him and whose punch had caused him to bleed for 6 days (the last one day left to make a week had been passed at a doctor's chamber). He stared at the _kawaii_ maid and drank his entire martini before wiping his face with his sleeve.

Hayate suddenly didn't expect the perverted touch on his butt. **"Ahhhh!"** he screamed like any female. "Mr. Takanashi, please! Stop." He shouted.

"But you're so sexy and cute, I can't stop Hermoine." Grinned Haru as he pulled Hayate into an embrace. "Your face is much cuter than Nagi's face." He whispered.

Hayate became alert. He felt Haru's hand groping his waist. His (Hayate's) leg which was aimed for Haru's crotch was stopped by Haru himself. "Please! Lemme enjoy." Saying so Haru cupped Hayate's face and brought his face closer to kiss him. But quick as lightening, Hayate leaped back and punched his face as he shouted, **"Pervert!"**

Haru face, which had a punch mark, bled a little bit, but with a single swipe he scratched Hayate's cheek. Hayate had a scratch scar on his face now and blood flowed a little bit. He frowned.

"So, I was right into thinking that you are my previous friend. My darling Ayasaki! Don't you look cute in a maid dress?" Haru had a smug. "But, how did you know?" Hayate, alarmed. "I think my acting was perfect."

"Of course, but you let your emotions slip too easily, Baby." Saying so Haru produced a photo of Hayate kissing Nagi. Hayate's face turned white and pale. "You spied on us?"

"No. I didn't. My slave did." And Haru smirked.

* * *

Nagi yawned and Diana stared at her younger sister flinging some coins in the sky and catching them again. "So that was all we got as today's loot Erica Chan?" Nagi enquired.

"Although we scared those people to death they didn't have more than this." Erica answered and sighed.

Diana was quite all along. Her face was serious as if she was making some kinds of future plans. Suddenly she was disturbed by Nagi, "Diana Chan, what is the matter? You are unusually quite."

"Yeah. Tired." She replied. "Anyways, how is that Hermoine? I think she sleeps with you right?" asked Diana.

Nagi suddenly became pink as that question was asked. Her mind made the things that happened that day. "No, no…nothing happened. Hermoine is okay."

Diana's face became more suspicious and Erica marched along. Nagi resumed her former composure. _"I need to remain calm. I have to. For my own sake."_


	20. Chapter 20

Diana's eyes were on the picture on the desk. That picture contained a young and beautiful woman in it. Holding the woman's waist on the sides were two girls. One is red haired and the other is raven head. The woman, who looked like their mother, had a calm smile on her face. Diana passed her fingers through the picture while her tears fell on it.

That was the picture of their mother, the one and only picture. All the rest of the photos were burned. Looking at the photo one last time, she kept it on her desk and turned towards her futon. Lying on it, she remembered the time she had spent with her mother. The time when her mind smiled at them and pampered them. Her mother was no longer alive. She was murdered treacherously by her two fathers. Her mother was forced to marry twice by her family. She was kind and pretty and Diana loved her.

Diana closed her eyes to prevent seeing the light. Her mind was blank. She breathed softly as her life was quite hard. Unable to share her thoughts with any one, she always kept to herself. Her sister was her only treasure now. A few weeks ago, she was introduced to a blonde named Nagi. She had lost her memories because of an incident, as their boss related. Nagi said she was rich but can't remember anything else. Now her sole aim was to protect Nagi and Erica.

Suddenly, Diana heard a knock on the door. "Come in." She said without looking who it is. "Ok, Nagi, you wanna practice shooting? Come let's go to me basement." She said, expecting Nagi to reply in the affirmative. But her thoughts proved to be wrong. "Its me, Hinata, Haru."

* * *

Unfortunately, the worst dreams of the girl came true. Nagi turned out to be a rich and famous person. Haru said that if Diana is able to kill Nagi, she is going to have all the wealth she wants. "So, its a deal?" Haru said in a business-like tone. Diana hesitated. Not only she promised to be with her, she also promised to protect her. How can she kill her herself, then? But she wanted to have a comfortable life for Erica. And she promised her mom to always protect Erica. So she decided to undertake the mission.

* * *

" **Sis, sis? Where are you?** Oh shit, she's missing, where do I search for her?" Erica grumbled. Suddenly, her eyes fell on Diana, who was walking in a shocked mood. Her face seemed pale as if she did an ugly deed and her hand held a piece of paper, maybe a photo. She was walking towards her own room when she was stopped by Erica.

"Sis, where were you? You weren't in your room. Were you in Nagi sama's room?" Erica asked her. "And why are you so pale?"

Diana stared at her. She smiled at her a forced smile. "No, nothing sweetie. I was tired so went out to get some fresh air. Maybe that's why I am pale." Then avoiding Erica, she dashed away.

* * *

Two days later, the three girls went out for a small amount. Not getting much and being disappointed, they were returning home. Diana had a suspicious face. She asked Nagi about Hermoine. After getting the answer she decided to investigate the matter further.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I am sorry for being so late guys. I never thought about such hard schools stuff. Thanks for staying with me Miss bunny. And miss Ritsu too.

Pleased to meet you guest. It's a long time indeed. Would you reveal your name or something by which I can call you? I am Ema. If you are a girl I would be pleased. If you are a boy, I can think that my fanfic is popular among boys as well.

* * *

The blue head looked outside the window of his room. Since the day he kissed Nagi, he couldn't dare to sleep with her. He asked Erica to sleep with Nagi and he himself slept in a different room. He sighed as he felt the cool wind brush through his face. He hated it. He always did something which caused his mistress to be angry with him. Even after 4 years he was dumb headed and he had to pay several heavy prizes for it. Thanks to his thick headedness he knows what it feels to be defeated by fate. His mistress called him by his name once, the day he kissed her, but now she doesn't even faces him. Eating quietly during the meal times, she ignores him mostly. The unhappiness of his heart was quite prominent on his face too, and it caused those who were near him to grow suspicious. Thankfully, Erica had him called a 'childhood friend' or else the situation would be devastating.

He allowed his eyes to roam back to the diamond ring. Why was he wearing it in the first place? Was he wearing it because he loved Nagi? Or was he wearing it because she has given it to him? He sighed. No matter what he thought, he never found the answer. The answer…was lacking, because no one was there to explain him his answer. He was unhappy, because Haru noticed him to be a boy. Why? Who was his slave that clicked the picture? Haru would always smile in a malicious way towards him, as if he had his next step ready. He had warned Hayate to be away from Nagi. Why? What was he planning? Was he planning to kill Nagi? Or had he acted like a possessive boyfriend? No answer was convincing.

"Ayasaki kun?" Hayate heard Erica's voice. He turned around. The girl looked at him, doubtfully. She seemed to have guessed what was going on. Taking faint steps towards him, Erica stood beside him. Hayate tried to smile and before he could have greeted her, she asked, "Did something happen between you two?"

Hayate gulped. "Whom two? Whom do you mean?" he seemed to evade the question, as he thought she asked about him and Nagi. But he was wrong.

"You and my sister, Diana?" replied Erica eagerly.

Hayate looked surprised. What was she saying? What did she mean by Diana? "Why will something happen between Hinata san and me?" he asked in a shocked manner.

Erica then explained that Diana had been acting weird from some two to three days. She wouldn't talk to Erica and Erica was scared that it was an ill omen. "Well since sis is not saying anything, you spit out what is happening." Erica was on the verge of tears as she spoke those words. "Whenever I bring you to our topic, she stares deathly at me. I know she is extremely angry. She has always kept things inside her. I don't want her to suffer anymore."

Hayate seemed concerned. What was happening? He denied having talked to her at all and this just made them more confused. As Erica gave a defeated look, Hayate enquired why Diana kept her thoughts to her. After that Erica gave a sigh and related their story.

* * *

"When I was 10 our mother died. Although Diana is much matured, she is of my age. We are the daughters of one mother, but two fathers. We were born on one day, on the same day. Our mother was from a rich clan. She was forced to marry two men, which made the society shun her. She kept herself inside her room and never showed herself much, in front of the public. When we were born, our dads misused us and were almost on the verge of selling us since we were rich and had a high price. But human selling is a crime and mom brought this to the eyes of the police. Our dads were arrested for this attempted crime and were put to prison. But who will respect a woman who never cared for her husbands but married two people? She lived a hated life. My sister loved my mother more than her own life. She couldn't see her misfortunes."

"Our shameless dads had married a rich woman, our mother, and had enough money to apply bail and get free. They were furious when they got free. They almost wanted to kill mom for this but obviously couldn't have because of the public. They misused her, kicked her, lashed her often and we were unable to do anything about it. Our mom would always tell us not to cry at her condition since it was her fate, but Diana always thought it was her fault. If she would have been a boy, she said me she would have bitten her and my dad's heart out. But all these difficulties made her keep quiet. Our dads would often beat us too. As if it was not enough, they would often mix drugs and feed us. They had complete dominance over us. We had a terrible time. But then we got news from somewhere that our dads got money from someone for torturing us. A servant of mom brought this to our notice. Someone paid our dads, for almost killing us. That made Diana half mad; she was on the verge of killing those men, our dads. She had stabbed her own dad. Mom was shouting at her not to do so. When she would have killed my dad, he was able to somehow clasp a knife before dying and would have stabbed it on me.

That was when our tragedies began. Mom ran to protect me. Diana was wide eyed as she saw that man approaching to kill me. Suddenly mom stood in my place, pushing me to the other side and got the knife stabbed on her. I felt her blood all over my face. Diana was shocked as the knife from her hands fell to the floor. Mom gasped and fell down. Her blood ran all over the floor. My dad died and the entire mansion was silent."

Hayate's eyes were wide open hearing all that. He tried to but the words stuck to his throat and wouldn't come out. He closed his eyes as he couldn't bear to see Erica crying. Tears escaped his own eyes. What was misfortune? Was it the loss of a beloved one, or the loss of one's own self? Those answers can never be found. He tried to comfort Erica.

* * *

Suddenly the room in which they were standing boomed with Diana's voice. "So you went all ahead and told this bustard our hidden past, huh?"

The two of them saw Diana standing with her arms crossed on her chest. Speaking in a bossy and angry tone she advanced Erica and asked, "So this is your **childhood** friend, huh?"

"Ye…ye…s si..sis." Erica stammered.

Hayate gulped as Diana came to examine him. "Oh Hermoine, huh? So I never knew boys kept that name. **And what, Nagi sama's butler you are. You jerk!** " she screamed.

His eyes widened as Diana took him by his throat and tugged him away from that room. **"Sis! Wait.** " Erica shouted after them.

Holding his maid dress's collar all the way, Diana took her downstairs through some underground stairs and opened the gate of a dungeon. Hayate stifled and she threw him down the jail. "Stay there until I have mercy over you!" she said. Her eyes were dark and her voice uncommon. Hayate wanted to say something but the words didn't come out. He quietly watched as she closed the gates and walked away.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I am so sorry for such a late update. My school had been giving a lot of home works. I am going to have my summer vacations after 3 days. I hope I will be able to finish this fanfic then. Only few chapters are left. I hope your exam went fine Bunny chan.

* * *

The wind suddenly grew merciless. Applying full force, it made the window panes rattle. The blond stared at the window, her mind confused. She put her hand to the blanket of her futon and murmured, "It's going to rain." The lamp beside her glowed faintly, and the wind howled outside. She stared with her emerald eyes, towards the violent nature. She knows faintly about some incidents, which were going on recently in the mansion of Haru.

Nagi would try to remember almost every day but the memories which clouded in upon her were hazy. She would remember a maid, a black haired girl wearing a kimono, a pink haired girl and several other girls but the memories, of who they were, were missing. The several hours she spent alone, she tried to remember, whether she was correct or they were hazy remembrances. Putting away her blanket, she stared outside. She was wrong. It wasn't raining, instead, it was snowing!

" _Snow?! In such an odd time?! Now it's not the time for snow."_ She thought. Indeed it wasn't. Now, either the moon or the rain should appear. Why snow? Why those thin, frail flakes?

She rubbed her eyes and looked again. No it wasn't snow. There was nothing. So was it a delusion? That snow….

Suddenly, Nagi's eyes enlarged. Wait, snow! She remembered about a certain somebody, a certain blue haired boy, a certain black suited boy, a certain butler, whom she met, four years ago. Whom she made her butler! She remembered, suddenly, that they met during a cold, snowy Christmas. A day, cherished by her. A day, much more important to her than any other day. A certain somebody called Hayate.

Nagi held her head in both her palms. Her head hurt. Her memories were hurting her. The time suddenly refrained, as she thought about the happenings. Yes, a few days ago, almost two months ago, she had fired him from his position. Why? Because he had said something, due to which she was hurt? Or what was it? No. Faint thoughts of two rings came to her mind. Yes. Indeed. She gave him a diamond ring. Because she said he was her most precious person. He had presented her a platinum ring. A ring…a ring…

A ring! Suddenly, everything came to Nagi's mind. Looking around the place, she shuddered. Where was she? Why was she not in her own room? Which place was it? Looking at the futon, she assumed she was in an unfamiliar place. Suddenly she heard shouts outside the room. She opened her room's door and stood listening.

"Sis, sis please leave him. Leave him. Leave Ayasaki Kun. He has done no wrong. He is innocent. Sis, I was the one who brought him here. He wanted to see Nagi Sama. He was hurt. He wanted to apologize to her and wanted her to go back to her mansion. I couldn't watch him being sad. Sis, if you're angry, punish me. **Leave him, please**." Half shouting, Erica tugged at her sister's leg as an act of begging and cried. Diana, however, took no notice of the girl. Trying to walk forward and being angry at her sister for trying to protect a complete stranger, she advanced towards her own room.

" _Ayasaki Kun?! What does she mean by Ayasaki Kun? Or Hayate? Oh no, is he hurt?"_ thinking all that,Nagi took slow steps towards Diana. That red head noticed her and smiled maliciously. "Oh, Nagi Sama! I didn't know you are here. I thought you are asleep already. It seems you are not." Erica had tears in her eyes, which were more prominent after seeing Nagi. Her golden eyes gleamed with moisture and she shook as she couldn't speak anymore. Diana and Nagi were finally face to face.

"What have you done to Hayate?" Nagi said with a dangerous look. Her green eyes seethed with anger. It was the question of her butler after all.

"I don't know any Hayate. If you talking about the maid Hermoine, then she is in the dungeon. Oh she is cute, right? I didn't know your boyfriend is a girl, though!" said Diana with an uninterested look. Her hands were crossed on her chest. Erica wiped her tears of her face and said with a firm tone, "Nagi sama, I'll guide you there. Come with me."

As Erica was about to go from there, she suddenly felt a tough hand on her elbow holding her securely. Diana said, "You will do no such thing, **do you get me**?"

Nagi's face became red with anger. She said, "Why do you treat that girl like that? Don't you know its crime? If I complain to the police, you will be in danger. I hope you know that."

Diana said, "You are our own member, the leader of END. I hope you won't complain against your own members, or you know no one will believe you."

"END! What is END?" asked Nagi in a surprised way, which made both Diana and Erica, scared. Quickly, both of them asked, "END! You don't know END?"

"No." said Nagi.

Erica and Diana realized the situation. Erica stopped crying and stood up. Diana realized what was going on. Both the sisters looked at each other and nodded. Then Diana said, "Boss, you can come out now. What you did is quite unforgivable. I know you were looking at us, and we wanted that to happen."

"Yes, our thinking is correct. I am ashamed to call you my boss." Said Erica.

Nagi became confused. Suddenly she saw a tall figure emerge from the back of the door. Her heart almost stopped beating when she saw who it was. Haru!


	23. Chapter 23

Nagi ran. Breathing heavily, she found her the stairs, leading to the basement of Haru's mansion. The stairs were deep underground, and had a damp smell, which caused Nagi to feel nauseous. But, she still ran. Her high heeled black boots, which she wore, made it difficult for her to run, but she still ran and in less than 15 minutes, she reached the dungeon.

* * *

Hayate sat on a seat. His eyes felt heavy and he felt lonely. It has been 3 hours already and no one had come. He had given up the hope to live, which caused him to try and bang his head against the wall, but he didn't. Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching the dungeon, which did not interest him at all. A smirk appeared on his lips when he heard a loud shout, " **Hayate!"**

"As if I believe that." The phrase escaped his lips. The voice seemed to be that of Nagi. But, when he heard the shout the second time, he raised his head up to see who it is. Then, not able to believe his ears he stared out of the prison gates. No, it wasn't a dream. It was Nagi.

"Hayate!" Gasped Nagi when she reached near the dungeon.

"Mistress!" Hayate's voice choked.

Nagi took a few long breaths and then looked at him.

"I am back, Hayate."

* * *

The lock of the dungeon opened with the key which Diana had given her. Hayate looked at Nagi longingly when she opened the lock and entered the jail. She looked at him sweetly, but didn't have the courage to ask him anything.

Both of them looked at each other as if both found a treasure trove of diamonds after a long search. Tears filled both their eyes, as Hayate embraced her tightly and she hugged him back.

"I missed you, mistress." Said Hayate, as tears fell from his eyes and he hugged.

"Me too." Said Nagi. "But we don't have time for this. Listen."

* * *

Nagi narrated the whole incident to Hayate, which consisted the truth about Diana and Erica. The truth (most of it we know) that Diana and Erica were daughters of same mother and different fathers were ill treated, was not the entire truth. What we don't know, it that , who was the person who bribed the fathers for doing those horrible tasks. It was none other Haru Takanashi.

"Haru!" Screamed Hayate.

"Yes." Whispered Nagi.

"But why?"

"That's something I don't know." Said Nagi. "Anyways, we need to run from here as fast as we can. He is a lunatic and Erica and Diana ate trying to stop him."

"But how?"

Hayate was unable to complete his whole question when a huge explosion was heard not very far from the dungeon. The ceiling of the dungeon shook, and small pebbles fell down. Hayate immediately sheltered Nagi in his arms to shield her.

"Its started." Said Nagi.

Suddenly, they saw a figure lunging towards them. It was Diana.

"Hinata San!" Said Nagi as she ran to catch Diana, who was coming towards them with faltering steps. "Wait mistress!" Said Hayate.

Diana fell to the ground, but Nagi caught her before she did. "Hang in there, Hinata San." Said Nagi. Tears flowed from her eyes.

Diana looked at Nagi and smiled. Her left arm and right thigh were pieced with bullets. "It doesn't suit you, the leader of END to cry like that, you weakling." Diana had to stammer. She was unable to speak properly.

"Who did that? Was it Haru?" Asked Hayate.

Diana gave a look of guilt to Hayate. "Sorry to treat you like that Ayasaki San. I just wanted to confirm who you are. I ... Just want to say,leave, as soon as possible. Or else Haru will harm you." But unfortunately, she went into syncope before saying anymore.

* * *

Nagi cried noiselessly. Her shoulders shook. Hayate looked at her and then at Diana. The poor girl tried to protect them with her last breath. Hayate asked Nagi, "What will you do now?"

"I will avenge her." Said Nagi, surprising Hayate. She stood up, and took slow steps towards the stairs. Hayate then said, "No mistress, I want to be the one to avenge her."

* * *

A knife slashed around Erica's arm, causing it to bleed, but she held herself together. Her gun was out and also had caused to fracture Haru's arm, but he still had that smirk. "I didn't know you were such a wild cat, Erica." Said Haru.

" **And I didn't know you were a murderer!"** shrieked Erica, as she fired another bullet but it missed him.

Suddenly Haru flung a sharp blade towards Erica. As it was about to touch her, a lightning flash passed by, caught Erica up in its arms and went away, causing the blade to smash the wall hard and crack it.

"What the…?" Haru became surprised. Turning around to see who it was, he immediately had a grim face. Hayate!

The butler boy had her in his arms, and Erica blushed. "Why are you here?" Asked Haru. "Following your mistress's orders again huh? You crybaby."

"No, for the first time I listened to myself." Said Hayate.

"O, so you have learnt to take decisions." Smirked Haru.

"I think I already knew." Said Hayate, putting Erica down.

"Ayasaki San?" Said Erica. "Where's my sister?"

"I think you should go and help Mistress to protect your sister." Said Hayate.

"What, but why?" Screamed Erica.

"Don't worry. She's fainted." Said Hayate. "That's all."

Erica nodded to Hayate to stop Haru and ran to protect her sister.

"It seems you know how to control ladies well, huh." Haru said, taking a knife out if his pocket.

"Thanks for the compliment." Said Hayate taking his fighting stance.

"It wasn't one." Shouted Haru as he ran with his knife, and a fierce battle started.

* * *

"Please, wait here ladies. I hope we can help this woman." Said a doctor as he took Diana inside the ICU.

Nagi was puzzled and Erica was in tears. "I am sorry Natsume San, I ..."

"No, its not your fault." Said Erica. "Its mine. I didn't protect her."

"No, I,.."

"If I had tried to protect you by telling you about the drug which Haru fed you, all this wouldn't have happened."

"What drug?"

* * *

Hayate huffed. Haru too. Immediately they tried to hurt each other again. Suddenly he (Haru) clasped Hayate's arm and pushed him to the wall.

"Now no escape for you." Said Haru. He tried to stab him one last time, but Hayate, like an expert, hurled back his legs, kicked him in the abdomen. "AHhhhhh..." He fell back. "Take this." A kick on his face and he passed out.

* * *

Thank you. Blue magical fantasy, miss Zoe is my friend with whom I used to talk.

Yay, only one more chapter left.

Your exams finished Bunny chan?


	24. Towards tomorrow, a new destination

Waaa...

Its finally over...

I know that's what you say at the end, but...

I really feel...

SO SAAAAAAD...

I was feeling like crying when typing it, because we might never talk again. Don't forget me, Bunny chan.

I will miss you Bunny chan. I will, I swear, I'll never forget you. I have already said I am from India. What's your name? From which country are you? Will, you like to keep talking to me? I would, I would love to keep talking to you. You ain just log in this website and then we can talk through PMs. On my part, I will ...miss you. Love you. I hope you liked my fan fiction. You were the one to stay with me till the end. Really, love you. I LOVE YOU.

* * *

Nagi and Hayate stared at the beautiful moon. The sweet moon, showering its cold shimmers, seemed, mesmerizing. Her emaralds and his baby blues were filled with the memories of the past two months. They suffered a lot, cried a lot, apologised a lot, and yes, loved a lot. Their sweet and normal lives were filled with adventures, but now, everything was quiet, calm and serene. All the thoughts that they had, were none other then those of what they suffered, and now, they have its rewards.

* * *

Looking at Diana and Erica, both of them smiled, a sad but happy smile, a longing but beautiful smile, a bitter but sweet smile, a true smile. The two sisters smiled at them too. Diana was walking with the help of a crutch, because her leg was penetrated by a bullet, but, Erica was there to assist her. Both the sisters had a satisfied smile, as well as Nagi and Hayate.

Looking at Nagi and Hayate, Erica said, "Thank you, Ayasaki San, you did so much to help me, and my sister, that I have no words to say. Thank you. Thank you too, if you weren't there Sanzenin Sama, there would have been no one to help us in pur unhappy lives. We know, Haru is now in the hospital, in coma, and if he ever wakes up, he will be in prison, and there is nothing else except death sentence which will pass against him. Thank you." Tears of happiness fell from her eyes when she said those words and she turned her face away so that they can't see her.

Nagi said, "Am not I your friend? There is no need for you to be so formal."

"It isn't formality." Said Diana, stepping forward. "You helped us more than we deserved. We owe you."

* * *

Maria looked at both of them from inside the room. Her eyes were filled with happiness. A ball was organized in the happiness of Nagi's return. She had returned the day before yesterday, but she was more happy in Hayate's company. Maria remembered the day, when both of them had returned from what seemed an exile, and she was seeing her dear Nagi's face after one month. All her friends, all her relatives, including her grandfather had come to the ball. Yes, Nagi was back.

The moon was a beautiful full moon tonight. Soft music came from the room, but neither of them spoke a word.

When Hayate had broken the ribs of Haru, the doctor tried to heal Diana. Diana was saved, although she needed a crutch. Goodness thanks, Erica swore to be by her sister's side forever.

Erica came to know about the truth of Haru. He had blackmailed Diana that if she told about him to anyone, he will kill Erica. He was the one behind the mother's death. When Erica knew that, she cried like she never did.

Haru was in coma. No hope was their he would be saved. Good enough. The Takanashi mansion was that of the two sisters now. By they refused it. They said,they'll go back to a village and be far away from assassination.

Nagi was no longer END's leader. She recovered her memories. She was drugged, and she felt that many memories left her, after she recovered her true memories.

She told the two sisters not to be formal to her. A simple friend's goodbye would do.

Diana promised never to act hastily or keep secrets from Erica. Erica promised to be tough.

* * *

Hayate saw Nagi's tears. He smiled. "Missing them, My lady?"

"No, just feeling lonely."

"Why? I am here."

"In a way, I have hurt them both, and I have hurt you too. I took your confession too personally. I ...I am not a good mistress."

"Who said?"

"Huh?"

The butler stared at Nagi. His eyes fell on the platinum ring she still wore. He smiled.

"If you were not a good mistress, you would have thrown it, not wearing it like you still do."

Nagi looked at her ring. She smiled. She looked at Hayate's ring. "You are wearing the diamond ring too. You are also a good butler."

Both of them laughed. Yeah, a good laugh makes you light.

Then Hayate looked at the moon. "Mistress, when all this was happening, I realised something."

Nagi stopped laughing. "What did you realise?" She asked.

Hayate exhaled. "I realised, we both, need each other."

"What?!"

He looked at Nagi. She looked at Hayate. "What do you mean?" Asked Nagi.

Hayate looked serious. Then a small smile played on his lips. "Mistress I know that I have been denying this for a long time, but I think, that I really, really, have and still um, how do I put this..."

"What do you mean, you silly? Spit it out!"

"I really ... love you."

Nagi looked insanely at Hayate. " **WHAT?!"** She screamed.

"Yes **I realised it."** he shouted too.

A soft breeze blew, making Nagi's and Hayate's hair blow. A smile appeared on both their faces. "Really?" Said Nagi. "I never expected it. Huh, how did you ever realise it? I mean, yeah, I had, loved you too..."

Hayate's eyes enlarged. Nagi was crying.

"I had loved you, from the first day we met. We were, destined to meet. It was fate, destiny." Then looking at Hayate, she said, as her years still fell,

"I love you too."

Hayate smiled. Kneeling down on his knees, he put his right hand, and in a proposing style, with a blush but a serious face, he asked, "Then, will you accept me?"

Nagi looked at him. "Of course, silly, so stand up." She slipped her left hand into his extended hand.

Hayate stood up. He smiled, as he brought her near himself. Putting his thumb on his cheeks to wipe away her tears, he said once again, "I love you, Nagi."

"I love you too, Hayate."

That was the sweetest kiss they ever shared, with all the feeling they had for each other poured in it. No one can ever break their love for each other ever again.

* * *

" **Mistress!"** Shouted the butler.

"Coming." Shouted back the blond.

"Well hurry, or else you will be late." Said Maria.

"Yeah." Said Hayate, as he sat on the cycle, and Nagi behind him.

"Off we go with the greatest speed to college!" Said Nagi.

"Yessss!" Said an encouraged Hayate. Paddling at a great speed, both of went to their college. Yes, towards tomorrow, a new destination.


End file.
